Not So Perfect
by jay-ello
Summary: Stupid little test. Stupid pink happy face. 'You screwed and now you're screwed.' Pure Gwevin, and with hints Benlie.
1. Sweet Sixteen

**Disclaimer: No, i don't own Ben 10.**

**AN: I haven't wrote a fanfiction in a while so... yeah. Oh yes, I'm aware that Gwen and Ben's birthday is in April but in this story (after all it is a fanfiction) it's in... August. And even though Gwen and Ben are the same age, I'm making Gwen skip a grade to be in the same as Kevin because it helps the story. So... Gwen and Kevin are Seniors and Julie and Ben are Juniors. Gwen skipped eight grade. (Yes, that is possible, my friend skipped eighth grade, I love calling him a baby even though he's ten times smarter than me). Oh Gwen goes to a year round prep school. That will explain why she's in school in August (even though my school starts in August and ends in June...), this will also explain random monthes off. And there is Benlie. It's small and light, but... don't flame this fanfiction because of that couple. Okay... I'm bad with details so live with it or just stop reading. And I can't spell for my life but I'll warn you when I really had any trouble spelling. Wish me luck, I hope you like it.**

Not So Perfect

* * *

Chapter One: Sweet Sixteen

Oh, shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

I check that pee stick again.

Shit.

Hi, I'm Gwendolyn Tennyson. And you may be wondering why you're standing in a prep school bathroom with a girl slightly freaking out. Strike that. Freaking out! Well you see, I happen to be a senior here at Bellewood Academy. A month ago, our school had a summer dance to kick off the beginning of the summer semster of school. I forced my friend Kevin to take me. We ended up not going to the dance and witnessed my cousin Ben, umm... give birth, I guess who be a a reasonable term. Anyways, the night was almost ruined, but then Kevin started playing music and we danced. He kiss me, I kissed him. One thing lead to another...

And I woke up naked with my best friend in his apartment.

I've been getting sick and I'm late. I decided to take my off-role period and snuck off campus and brought a test. It looks as if it's positive.

Shit.

A pink happy face. :)

Why the fuck is it so happy? Does that little stick realize it may just ruin my freakin' life? I might as well say 'Hahaha... you screwed and now you're screwed.'

Shit, I'm pregnant.

I can se my parents disowning me. Ben laughing at me; his parents putting him on a pedestal(spelling?) for being 'such a good boy'. Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona looking at me with disappointment. Ken beating up... FUCK!

KEVIN!

My baby father is Kevin. How am I going to tell him? We're... he... oh man. Talk about awkward. 'Hey I know you like me and I like you too, so... I'm having your child. Love you!'

BUZZ!

I got grab my cell phone. Speak off the devil, it's Kevin.

'Gonna pick u up after skool. dw, not getting ben.'

Great, I sighed. I have the perfect orppunity(spelling?).

* * *

I close my locker silently when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Kyle Montag. He's senior class president and the quarterback. I gazed at his short blonde hair and his crysal blue eyes. I remember turning him down for the summer dance because I wanted to go with Kevin (and he reminded me of Morningstar). Damn, I should've said yes. Then I would have a problem.

"Hey Gwen." He smiled showing his perfect white teeth. Why did I say no? Oh right, so I can get pregnant with Kevin's baby.

"Hi Kyle." He suddenly grabs my books and hands me a present.

"Happy Birthday." I smile take the present. "Open it." I nod and carefully take apart the wrapping paper. I see a copy of Jane Eyre.

"Oh Kyle. How'd you know?" I embrace the book. He guides me to walk towards the exit of the school placing his hand on the small of my back.

"I see you borrowing it from the library all the time, thought you should've gotten your own copy." He smiles at me again and I can feel a blush creeping up my cheek.

BUZZ! My phone again. I look at the text. It's from Kevin.

'Hrry up, gettin annoyed by 2 freshmen.'

"So Gwen do you need a ride?"

"Actually, Kevin's picking me up."

"Oh." He looks disappointed.

"I'm sorry." He opens the door for me and we see Kevin sitting on the hood on his car talking to two freshmen girls who are obviously flirting. It's just as obvious that he's not interested. He sees me and gestures me to hurry up. The two girls glare at me.

"Hey Gwen," Kyle looks nervous. "In case things don't work out between you and Kevin, I'd like to take you out sometime."

My eyes widen.

"Kyle."

HONK! I turn to see Kevin already inside his car. The two freshmen are walking away and one of them is crying. The other one glares at me. I hold up my index finger towards Kevin indicating one more minute and turn to Kyle.

"Thanks, but me and Kevin aren't dating and I don't think I'd be dating for a while..." Because I'm pregnant.

I grab my stuff from Kyle and walk towards Kevin. He leans over the passenger seat to open my door.

"Look in the glove compartment."

"Why?"

"You're gift is in there."

"You got me a gift?"

"Duh, now go look." I did as he said, digging through the pile of yellow tickets. 'Honestly,' I mumbled. I keep searching until I found a little jewelry box.

"I'm sorry Kev, but I can't marry you." Even though, I might have to.

"Shut up," He blushes. "Just open it." I smirk at him and do so. It was a diamond neckless.

"Is this real?"

"Duh, I wouldn't buy you anything fake."

"How?"

"I have my ways." I raise an eyebrow. "Cash and JT totaled a car and paid me a pretty penny to fix it."

"This is really nice," I sigh, "but I can't accept it."

"I had a feeling about this. I knew it." My heart skips a beat.

"You're dating that guy." I stare at him.

"What? Kyle? NO!" I yell at him.

"See, you said his name. It means you're hiding it."

"No, he reminds me of Michael to be honest... and you know how I feel about..." I trail my sentence off.

"Then what is it? Why won't you accept my present?"

"Kevin, it's just that you and I... aren't..."

"But you know why."

"No, Kevin, I understand. **YOU** don't undertstand."

"What do you mean I don't understand!" We're not going anywhere with this conversation.

"Remember that night you almost took me to the dance."

"Oh, I get it." He grips the wheel so hard he's absorbing it.

"No, I don't think so." He made a sharp turn. "HEY! Be careful."

"I understand. Gwen."

"No, just listen to me."

"Damn it. I made a mistake."

"What?"

"I just thought you'd wait for me." I'm so confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that I--"

"I'M PREGNANT! GOD DAMNMIT!" His eyes widen and he lets go of the wheel. Of course I don't notice his hands as I'm just watching his reaction. As soon as I realize his hands were at least two inches away from the wheel, I hastily try to grab it. Too late. The car is headin straight for a tree. Damn wheel won't move.

"KEVIN!" I yell as the car jumps the curb. He pounces on the brake just missing the tree by a milimeter.

"WHAT THE FUCK!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!!" He's silent. My voice lowers.

"Kevin..." He doesn't look at me.

"Talk to me." I touch his shoulder but he flinches. I quickly retreat my hand. I sratch my head and lean back into the seat. Great, this is perfect.

"Uhmm... so... it's... me... you..." He fumbles for words.

"Is it mine?" I stare at him.

"No, it's Ben's." I asked amazed at his stupidity at the moment.

"Gwen, don't joke around this is serious." I pause.

"Of it's your's... you're the only guy." He still avoids me.

"Doyouneedmetodriveyouthefreeclinic?" He says in one breath; I can't understand what he's saying.

"What?"

"Do you, umm... need me to drive you... to the, umm... free clinic?" He asks slowly. My jaw drops. I could slap him.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Abortion seems like the--"

"No."

"I think--"

"No."

"Gwen, it's probably--"

"NO!" I open my door and slam it. I check my surrounding and realize I'm not far from home. I start power walking. I would run, but I was being smart and instead of wearing my Mary-Janes, I wore heels. This was going to be a long walk home.

HONK! I turn to the road and see that Kevin has gotten his car off the curb and back on the street.

"Gwen, get in the car."

"No way, I'm not getting in the car with someone who wants to kill his own child." I glare at him and keep walking. Unforutunely, he's following me in his car.

"Oh come on, don't say it like that."

"It is like that."

"Gwen I'm sorry." For the first time he looks into my eyes. I pause. We just stare at each other. For the first time again, he breaks the silence.

"Get in the car." I continue walking, but he doesn't stop me, but instead follows me home.

Tears run down my face. I'm crying. I'm crying for the first time today.

Happy Birthday to me.

* * *

**Wow.** **I started this about a month ago and wrote it in my notebook. This is completely different from who I orginally wrote, but it's better. Sigh. I guess I have to change chapter two, but other than that. I think that this will not majorly change the story I had in mind. Why am I writing this... HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. Sucker Punch

**AN: Oh wow. Thanks for all the postive feedback. Ya'll are too kind. HELP!! Anyways, I kinda hate the title. It's a good title and it would have a perfect sequel titlt, 'Perfect', but it doesn't really go with the story. So if anyone has a better title idea, I would kindly consider it. Also, if I happen to change it to that, I will write a Gwevin (or a BenLie) songfic with a song of your choosing. :) Anyways, time for Not So Perfect to return.**

Not So Perfect

* * *

Chapter Two: Sucker Punch

I feel absolutely awful. I'm sick. Yes, it's extactly what you're thinking. I groan in my bed.

"Gwen sweetheart." My mother says as she enters my room. She quietly brongs me a tray.

"Happy Birthday." She placed a present on top of my night stand.

"Thanks mom." I say slightly gagging. You see, I've been throwing up since I got home. I threw up on the side walk and ended up back inside the car.

"So Kevin seemed pretty upset when he dropped your things off."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Gwendolyn."

"No, I feel terrible right now ma."

"Did something happened?"

"Yes." Silence filled the room.

"Mom..."

"I was afraid of this."

"What?" She sighed and brushed the hair off my face.

"You're pregnant." Shock #2 of the day.

"How... what... how... what?"

"You constantly go out with Kevin. Several times, he brings you past curfew. When he doesn't take you out, you two are here 'studying' in your room... _alone with the door shut." _She emphasized. "The boy is always 'staring at you sometimes I just want to hand him a napkin so he stops drooling. You've been sick in the mornings for the last week. And a month ago you spent the night at his apartment, again alone." I gape at her. I'm too speechless to respond.

"Honestly, this happened to Catrina in high school. I just thought you'd be a little smarter about it." She was refering to her half-sister who gotten pregnant at the age of 14. They aren't close.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I avoided her eyes.

"It's okay." She hugged me.

"I'm not mad. Although I have a feeling your father will."

"Father will what?" Daddy asked from the door.

"Lily; Carl, Susan, and Ben are here, along with Julie and Kevin."

"Oh okay, we'll be right down." She gets up and walks towards him. He kissed her and turns to me. I hate when my parents kiss in front of me.

"Gwen, I talked to Kevin. He told me everything." Shit.

"I think we should take you to a hospital just in case."

"Frank, honey, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I took the test twice, I'm pretty sure..."

"What test?" Mom and I stare at each other in confusion.

"The pregnancy test, daddy, Kevin told you I'm pregnant right?"

"PREGNANT! HE TOLD ME YOU TWO ALMOST GOT INTO AN ACCIDENT!!!"

"An accident?!?" My mom started to freak out too. My father stormed out of my room. My mother quickly follows. I sit alone. What gonna happen?

Is daddy gonna kill Kevin?

No way.

Kevin can easily kill daddy.

Shit.

_'Mommy, where's daddy and Grandpa Frank?'_

_'Oh, Daddy's in prison after killing Grandpa Frank.'_

I run down stairs stopping at the bottom steps.

"You're **slime** you know THAT!" Father spat in Kevin's face. Kevin stood there by himself while daddy had his face in his. Uncle Carl and Ben were struggling to hold him back. Then I notice Kevin's face. Blood was flowing out of his nose like crazy. Did my dad just... OH MY GOD.

He punch Kevin.

"YOUR PARENTS MUST BE ASHAME OF YOU. YOU LOW LIFE PRICK." My father was going crazy. I look at everyone. Julie and Aunt Susan are standing next to each watching in shock. My mom standing next to dad trying to soothe him.

Not working.

"Frank, calm down." Carl yells.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP CARL! YOU'D BE PSSED OFF TOO IF YOU **ONLY** DAUGHTER GOT PREGNANT BY THIS FREAK!"

"Daddy!" I yell from the stairs. Everyone stares at me.

Expect Kevin.

My appearance really stiffen up the tension. I run in between him and Kevin. Uncle Carl and Ben loosen their grip on him.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson, go to your room." I inhale sharply.

"Daddy..."

"Go. To. Your. Room." Silence.

"No." I turn to Kevin.

"Are you okay?" I cup his face.

"I've been through worse." I tremble before lifting off my overshirt and cleaning his face with it.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's not your fault." He reassures me.

"It your's." My father says from behind me. I turn to him. He's looking Kevin straight in the eye.

"Get out of my house." He says viciously.

"Glady." He pushes his forehead against mine and whispers.

"Keep your window open." Then he storms to the front door. I turn to everyone. My mom has her hand on my fathe's chest. Ben is holding Julie whispering to each other while Uncle Carl is holding Aunt Susan. They eye us curiously.

"Gwendolyn. Tennyson. Go. To. Your. **Room.**" He said icily. He was extremely pissed. I openned my mouth to say something but then decided against it. Instead, I made my way to my room. Slamming the door in my own anger. I jump on my bed. Warm liquid stream down my face uncontrolablely. I didn't care though, I just let them fall and let the night take me.

* * *

"Gwen." Something nudged at my side. I was fall asleep on my stomach prior to this poking sensation. I kept my eyes shut though I was awake now, but I didn't need my eyes to know it was Kevin.

"Gwen." It kept poking me, but my eyes remained shut.

"Stop..." I mumble still not openning my eyes.

"Gwen."

"What time is it?"

"3:47"

"Go away." I feel myself getting lifted up.

"And put me down."

"It'll be quick." He turned me over and tried to open my eyes. I squeezed them shut.

"Fine, if you don't wanna see me. Then just listen," He voice lowers. "Your father's right. I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't listen to him; he was just angry, he'll get over it."

"No, Gwen, I just ruined your life." He traces the side of my face with the tips of his fingernails. "But, that's gonna end."

"What are you gonna do Kevin, never talk to me again?" I ask sarcastically.

"Exactly." My eyes open wide. I can't believe he's being so childish. I stare at him. He's never lied to me. Sure, he's been sarcastic and yeah, he jokes around, but he has never lied... not to me at least.

"Are you stupid? Come lay down. Have some sleep. You're going crazy." I pat the space next to me.

"No, I'm serious."

"Stop talking like this."

"You deserve a guy who treats you right."

"Get in the bed."

"No."

"Kevin Ethan Levin, get in the bed." He gives me the silent treatment.

"Don't be like this." He stumble towards my window.

"Kevin stop being an idiot." He turns back towards me.

"I'm sorry," he said before jumping out my window.

"Kevin, wait."

Too late. He's gone.

* * *

**Dang, that was intense. Not really, but it's different from what I orginally had. Noticed how in the first chapter Gwen didn't respond to getting his car and this chapter Kevin wouldn't get in her bed. Yeah, I know that was weird, but she would've have kicked him out if he actually went on her bed. Eh, sorry Gwen's mom didn't seem that realistic when she discovered Gwen's pregnancy... but that's what happen to my friend during her pregnancy scare, so it's possible. And her father... Yep. I just imagined him trying to kill Kevin, even though he really can't. Ha. Sorry again if my veiw on Kevin and Gwen is OOC. **

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Phone Calls

**AN: Hahaha, I'm back. Thanks again for the reviews. :) They are gladly appreciated. Hahahaha, oh btw, the title thing still applies. So please, HELP!!  
Okay, well, read, review, enjoy!**

Not So Perfect

* * *

Chapter Three: Phone Calls

I sat on my bed cradling my phone between my head and my shoulder. It was Friday night. It's been two months since my birthday.

"... uh huh." I answered.

"Can you go out tomorrow?" Julie asked over the phone.

"Probably not."

"Poor you, you've been stuck at home during your break."

"Mhm, it totally sucks, but it's okay I guess."

"Yeah, I really want to hang out with you soon, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I switch the phone over to the other side.

"Well, you can come here."

"Can I really?"

"Yeah, Kyle's been over a few times already."

"_Oooh,_ really now?"

"What?" Oh god, not this again.

"Do tell."

"Tell what?" Please don't ask.

"What's going on between you and Kyle?" She asked. Damn her.

"Nothing, he just brought me my homework a few times."

"Does he know about Jenny?"

"Who's Jenny?" I scratched my head.

"Your baby, we named it."

"And by we, you mean..?"

"Ben and me, of course." She practically squeaked. They're cute, those two. I wish I had a boyfriend.

"So does he know about Jenny?"

"Yeah, he does."

"And?"

"And what? He came over the next day and brought me pregnancies books. Nothing big."

"Nothing big!" She yelled. "He loves you!"

"Oh god, Julie don't say that." That's not true. Please don't let it be true.

"No, he told me yesterday. He totally loves you. I wanted to know if he knew, but if I asked I may ratted you out." Like hell he said that.

"You were with him yesterday? And I don't believe he actually said he loved me."

"No, but close to it. But yeah, my and his parents went out for dinner so we just hung out."

"Does Ben know?"

"I wouldn't cheat on Ben, especially not with Ky. He's just been a friend, always a friend. Don't you turn this on me."

"Whatever. Even he's Kyle likes me, I don't want to be in a relationship." That's a lie.

"Bull, you're scared out of your mind of being of alone and you want someone. I know you." Am I really so predictable? I sigh.

"But you know who loves you more than Kyle." Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it. "Kevin." She said it. Damn her again.

"Whatever, if he loves me... where is he?"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Nope, he just disappeared."

"He went Edward Cullen on you." Oh my god, she didn't seriously said that did she?

"I _hate_ Twilight." I remind her.

"Haha, sorry." She giggled over the phone. "Don't worry I haven't seen him either."

"Really?"

"Well, I see him sometimes, but then he always leaves."

"Oh..."

"I don't talk to him any all." Silence.

"He's probably just thinking of a big way to apologized to you." Or trying to find some way to run away.

"Sure."

"Don't worry about him, he'll come around."

"It's been a month." Silence, I win.

"Hold on, Ben's calling me."

"Go, I'll wait." Okay. I hear a click.

"Hey Ben, I'm worry about Gwen, you should really talk to Kevin. Tell him to talk to her."

"Still me."

"Oh, uh, sorry." Click. Silence. I sigh. So Ben still talks to Kevin. I figured he's like his best friend. Whatever I don't care. He can talk to whoever he wants! I don't care. It doesn't matter that he still talks to the bastard who knocked me up and then left me. I don't care. I mean, he really hurt me, but he can still talk to Ben if he wants. I don't care. He broke my heart, but he's entitled to talk to anyone he wants, especially my cousin. I DON'T CARE.

"... yeah, Gwen?" Julie says, and I don't catch the first part of her sentence because I'm ranting in my head.

"Oh what?"

"Ben's gonna be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, right. Okay I'll talk to you later." I hang up before she says anything else.

Why am I still thinking about Kevin?

"Run Baby Run, Don't ever look back..." My phone begins singing. I pick it up and check the caller id.

Kenneth Tennyson.

Oh man, he never calls me. He lives on the other side of the state because he goes to a university there. He has been living in an apartment since his sophomore year. I haven't told him about my current position, and I... Damn.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis."

"Hey Ken."

"So... I just got off the phone with mom."

"Oh yeah, did you?" Shit.

"Yeah, and she told me that she was gonna be a grandmother soon?" Fuck. "Care you explain?"

"You got someone pregnant?" Just hold him back, Gwen.

"Gwen."

"I'm surprised. Really, didn't know you had--"

"Stop it. You want to tell me why my sixteen year old sister is pregnant?"

"Ken, how dare you accuse me of that!"

"Shut it. I just want to know who I'm going to kill." He sounds just like daddy.

"Don't worry, daddy broke his nose already."

"I'll break his leg." Seriously? I rub my forehead.

"Nope, you owe him."

"It's that guy with the car!?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Are you fricken' serious?"

"Dead."

"God, Gwen. You were supposed to be a good girl."

"Don't you start Kenny."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, okay?"

"Damn right you were; I can't believe you did something so fuckin' stupid."

"Yeah it was stupid," I said rather irritated. "But you know what? It's okay. I got my punishment. I'm having this kid, but I have no guy. I haven't seen Kevin in over a month. I told him and he ran. Are you happy?"

"Sis..."

"So, go ahead and kill him, but I have no idea where he is! So good luck finding him!" I'm the verge of tears.

"Look, sis, I'm sorry. I was just a little upset."

"No, really?" Sarcasm. I blink back tears.

"How would you feel if your little sister was pregnant?"

"I can't imagine."

"Okay, try imagining Ben pregnant." Tears are replaced by laughter. I laugh because technically the night I got pregnant was the same night Big Chill, or rather Ben, gave birth.

"I would be slightly disturbed."

"That's how I feel. Disturbed, pissed, and scared."

"Scared?" Why would Ken be scared? He's never scared, kinda like Kevin.

"Because I'm scared for you. I'm terrified; terrified that your heart will get broken. I'm terrified that you will get hurt in the process. Your future will be ruined. That the kid might die, or you might die during the birthing process." His voice was shaky and it cracked during the end of his statement.

"Aw, Ken."

"I care for you little sister." I smile.

"Thanks. Ken you're the best."

"Okay, I got to go now, but I'll call you soon."

"Alright. Bye Ken."

"Take care Gwen." I hear a click and he's gone.

I clutched my phone to my chest and smile. I love my brother.

* * *

**Happy New Year!**

**:D**

**Review.**


	4. Chauffeur

**AN: This chapter is unexpected. KallimaHeart pointed out that the story was a bit rushed, so WAHLA! Chapter Four. Next chapter will be coming out from straight from my notebook! FINALLY!!**

**THIS IS IN KEVIN'S POV!! **

Not So Perfect

* * *

Chapter Four: Chauffeur

Red light.

Damn, it seems that I've been getting all the red lights. I impatiently tap on the steering wheel.

"This is the last time I'm giving you and your girl a ride Tennyson." I glare at the brown hair boy.

"That's what you said last time, Levin." He taunts.

"Fuck you." I focus my eyes on the road.

"Green light." He points out. I speed off towards Julie's house. I stomp on the brake once we reach the front of her house. I honk the horn loudly. After several minutes, she doesn't come. I honk again. Still no Julie.

"Tell your girl to hurry up or we'll leaving." Ben pulls out his phone.

"Hey Jules... We're outside... Uh huh... Sure... I'll try... Yeah... Okay... See you in a few minutes." He stuffs the phone back into her pocket.

"What's taking her so long?"

"She's on the phone with Gwen." I tighten my grip on the wheel. "You could talk to her you know."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you miss her and made a mistake." He says casually.

"I don't miss her." That was a lie. I missed everything about her: her hair, her eyes, and the way she always argued with me. I also miss letting her win. I miss seeing her face and hearing her voice. I miss flirting with her. I miss feeling her warm touch. I miss how she makes me feel. I even miss acting like an idiot around her. I do regret leaving her alone, but she deserves better than me.

"That's bull shit and you know it." I see Julie open her front door.

"Look Kevin, just go apologize. You like her, no, you love her."

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell at him. "You don't know anything!" He glares at me.

"Whatever." He glares turns into a smile as Julie gets into the backseat.

"Hello guys!" She's mighty chipper. Well, that's Julie for you. I've gotten to know her better and she's pretty cool. Why she'd date a smartass like Ben, I don't know.

"Did you ask him?" She asked Ben.

"Yep." He said rather bitterly. I turn the knob for the volume louder. I'm not in the mood to hear them talking.

* * *

After their date, I take Julie back home. Ben and I remain in the car when we see Julie get approached by a familiar blonde kid. She hugs him and they start talking until he goes with her inside her house.

"God, I hate that guy," Ben says. I wonder why?

"You're the best boyfriend in the world you know that?"

"I really hate that guy." He says ignoring my sarcasm.

"That's Kyle Montag isn't it?"

"Yeah." He said with ice in his voice.

"He goes to Bellewood Academy." Gwen's school. I know who he is. I hate him too.

"Yeah."

"Why do you hate him?" He looks me in the eye.

"He likes Julie." I'm about to laugh, but I keep my composure.

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, at least he liked her. Now he apparent likes Gwen." I glare daggers towards the close door.

"Let's leave." Ben suggested. I gladly get out of Julie's neighborhood.

"He asked Gwen out, you know." I feel the car speed up.

"WHOA! Slow down!" Ben yells. I stomp quickly making our bodies fly forward before getting pulled back by the seat belts.

"What the hell Kevin? Not cool."

"He can't go out with Gwen."

"Don't worry, she said no."

"She'd better have, she can't date anyone!" Only me, not wait. You know you can't date her; you'll only ruin her life more.

"You know she said no because she's pregnant, but I'm pretty sure that's the only reason." He implied.

"Why are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying."

"No, I don't. Enlighten me." I'm challenging him.

"You know exactly what I'm saying." I narrow my eyes.

"If Gwen had the chance, she would date Kyle."

"What makes you think that?"

"She's tired of waiting for you so if she had the chance with another guy, she'd take it." I step on the gas.

"Like hell she would."

"She would." I try my hardest not to kill him right there.

* * *

I sit on top of her roof. I've been doing everyday for a month now. I'd stay for an hour or two and just watch and listen to her. Luckily she hasn't caught on. Most of the time, I just hear her snoring in her sleep. Sometimes she'd be studying. Sometimes she'd talk to herself.

But tonight, she was singing. Her lights were off and her stereo played softly. She was singing herself. She wasn't the best singer, but her voice... it was beautiful. It's so soft and soothing.

_"Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me"_

That night. That Friday night when we made love. I can remember asking her if she wanted it. She smiled and said yes. Three words came out of my mouth that I never thought would,

'I love you.'

And when she asked me how long I would love her.

'Forever and Always.'

_"Were you just kidding?_

_Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened  
Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door"_

It was perfect, but I ran away. Shit, why is this lame song getting to me?

_"And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?  
Did you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure"_

She never said anything wrong, but I still ran away. I am scared... FUCK!!! I hate this song.

_"So here's to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore_

_And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always_

_Didn't mean it baby?  
I don't think so_

_Back off, baby back off  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?"_

That's it! I can't listen to this song anymore. Does she know I'm here or something? Is she sending me a message? No, Kevin, stop being paranoid. Just... I'm going to make it right. I'm about to burst into her room and confess everything and apologize. I hold back. I realize that may not be the best approach. I jump off her roof and stare at the window.

"I'm going fix it, Gwen, and I'm going to win you back. I'm going make it so I deserve you." I said a loud to myself. I head out to my car.

I know what the first thing I have to do is, and I know I'm not going to like it.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four! **

**YAY!! I can copy off my notebook now then just making it up! Yes! But this chapter was easy to write. It only took me a few hours. Yes! So happy. Oh, that song was Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. Peace.**

**Review.**


	5. Part Time

**AN: Finally! A chapter straight from my notebook. I will admit I'll added some ideas, but yay! I think most of you will like(strike that, love) this chapter.**

Not So Perfect

* * *

Chapter Three: Part Time

"Hey Auntie Lily!" Ben greeted from the couch. My dear cousin Ben came over to visit. He arrived nearly three hours ago. There's really nothing for us to say, so I can't help to think that he has some sort of diabolical plan in his crazy head.

"Hello Benjamin." He winced upon hearing his real name. My mother just smiled and place two glasses of water betwen us. She left the living room we were in. I've been spending more time in here. I think it's just because it has a giant plasma... I don't know.

"So how are you?" He asked for the sixth time today, or maybe it was the seventh.

"I'm the same."

"Oh, and how's Jenny?" He eyes my stomach. I roll my eyes. What a ridiculous name. (AN: I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANY JENNY'S)

"She's good, considering she's a he."

"What? You know the sex already?" God, he just said sex. I cringed at the word.

"Yeah, me, mom, and Julie went to the doctor's the other day. They wanted it to be a suprised, but I wanted to know."

"Oh yeah, I remember Julie mentioning it." He looks up while rubbing his chin. "Hey Gwen."

"What?"

"Kyle Montag, you know him."

"Mhm..."

"That's the same guy you beat up in your karate practice a few months back right?"

"Yeah." Where is he going iht this. You know what, I'll just stop him already. "No, I'm not dating him."

"Oh no." He chuckles. "That's not what..." He looks at me more serious.

"I hate that guy." He says.

"What? Why?" Kyle's sweet and nice and considerate. DAMN! I should've just gone with him to the dance!

"I don't want to talk about it." He glares outside. Then he looks back at me and smiles.

"Let's get some smoothies!" He suggests. Typical.

"Ask my mother." He gets up and walks to the kitchen. He returns later with keys.

"You're driving." He says tossing me the keys to the extra car. It's suppose to be mine, but my father decided not to 'give' it to me. Even though I drive it to school and anywhere else and I am the only person in the family who drives it. I got my license once fall break for BA (Bellewood Academy) started.

"C'mon let's go!" Ben pulls me by the wrist off the couch. "I know the perfect smoothie for you!"

* * *

I pull into the parking lot of Mr. Smoothie. There are a lot of cars here, but, figures, since it is the Saturday before the public school starts their school year. Ben eagerly gets out of the car.

"Okay, I want a banana cream pie smoothie!" Ben ordered.

"Oh no, you're ordering the drinks."

"What?" His eyes widen.

"Yeah, I'm not leaving the car. You go and order."

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you a secret." He does that thing when you cover your mouth with your hand hiding it from eveyone but the peson you're talking too. (AN: damn, that was hard to describe!) "I got kicked out of buying smoothies here."

"What?" I cried out incredulously.

"Ben, you're their best customer, why would they kick you out?"

"I don't know." He shrugs his shoulders before handing me twenty dollars.

"You should have their Pickle and Ice Cream Delight. When Big Chill was expecting, that drink was GOD!" I laugh.

"What do you want again?"

"Just get me a coke." I'm getting very confused.

"What no smoothie?"

"No smoothie." I sigh before getting out of the car. There are several teens our age here, but thankfully, no line. I walk up to the nearest window.

"May I take your order?" a deep familiar voice asked. I take a good look at the cashier. He smirks at me.

"Kevin?!" I half ask, half yell. I don't know if I wanna wring his neck or hug him.

"What are you doing here?" This is unbelievable.

"I'm working, so now, may I take your order, _ma'am._" I frown.

"You already have a job."

"This one pays." He refukes.

"Touche." My eyes narrow. Silence. Why the hell would he have a job? he does som many illegal activity, he's loaded! Okay, not really loaded, but... This makes no sense.

"May I take your order?" He breaks the silence.

"A large coke and a mango and peach smoothie." He smiles, not smirks, but smiles. I feel my face turning red. Damn him and his pretty face! Damn him! He hands me the drinks. I hand him Ben's twenty dollar bill and walk away.

"Gwen, you're change!" He calls after me.

"Keep it!" I yell back. I knew Ben had some sort of plan! Didn't I tell you? I scowl at Ben once I get back.

"Hey, why are you glaring at me?"

"I'm not glaring you idiot." My voice tenses. "I'm scowling at you."

"And the difference is..?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Why did you bring me here?" I grip our drinks tightly.

"Where's my money?"

"I gave it as tip."

"What? That was over fiften dollars!"

"Why did you bring me here?" I repeated.

"Oh by the way, I lied, i wasn't kicked out." GOD, he's an idiot.

"Ben."

"You and Kevin, seriously need to talk."

"Why do you believe that?" I clench the drinks tightly. I'm trying so hard not to dump it all over his head.

"Because you too never shut up about each other." My grip loosens.

"he... He, uh, talks about me?" He sents me a 'Duh, you idiot' face.

"Duh. He worships you. It's almost as bad as Cooper." Whoa... that bad? No, Gwen. Ben's probably just exaggerating. Yeah, just exaggerating.

"So he talks about me?"

"That's what I said." He leans against the hood of the car.

"About what?"

"Can't say."

"But we're cousins!"

"Julie didn't cave."

"They're not related!"

"Sorry Gwen." He looks at the omitrix as if he was checking the time.

"Oh would you look at that? Kevin gets off his swift in five minutes and Julis should be here right about..." Sure enough, the asian pulls into the parking lot at the very moment. "Now. Hey Jules." He greets his girlfriend. She doesn't take the helmet off.

"Hi Gwen, I'd love to say and chat, but the movie starts in ten minutes." She greets as Ben puts on the helmet she hands him.

"Bye," they both say and Ben mounts the bike.

"Ben your drink!" I hold up still in my hand. He smiles.

"Give it to Kevin!" He yells as he and Julie leaves the parking lot. Damn him. Damn Julie. I look around the parking lot but can't seem to find the balck and green muscle car anywhere. Odd. I guess I can. It's only five minutes.

* * *

FIVE MINUTES MY ASS! I've been standing out here by myself for nearly an hour. the ice in the coke melted so I just threw it away. I really want to punch something! Maybe I should just go... WAIT! There he is. We lock eyes and and I motion him over. With minor hesitation, he comes.

"Where's your car?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm saving the world, by saving gas." I raise an eyebrow.

"What? Don't believe me?"

"Whatever, I'll give you a ride." I get insede the car and he gets in the passenger seat. This is strange.

"Weird. Usually I'm the one driving." After two months, he could still read my mind.

"New car?"

"Yep." We rode most in silence. I try my hardest not to think about him, but it was hard not too. He was right there! God, I wanted to ask him so many questions.

"Gwen." Why did he say those things that night?

"Gwen." Why did he leave?"

"Gwen." Why is he working at Mr. Smoothie's?

"GWEN! You past my place two stop lights ago." I look around us. Shit. He's right. I make the next U-turn and stop in front of his apartment.

I park.

He sits.

Why is he still sitting there?

"Hey, wanna come inside with me?"

"Umm... Okay." I turn off hte car and lock the doors. He waits for me before escorrting m to his door. He absorbs the door knob and picks the lock with his hand.

"Can't you afford a key?" He smirks.

"This way is easier." He opens the door for me and turns on the light. Whoa. This place is definitely different. Where's all his expensive crap that he had in here three months ago?

"Sold it." I look at him. Da-- "I know, 'Damn, him. I hate how he could read my mind.'"

"Whatever." I take a seat on the couch. I look on the coffee table and notice a book, You Dropped Out of High School, Now What?

"What's this?" I hold it up.

"I dropped out of high school." My eyes enlarge.

"Don't worry, I'm getting a GED." They go back to normal, but I'm still shocked.

"Oh, but why?"

"I needed a job, but I can't wait a year. Get decent grades, so why not?"

"Why do you need a job?"

"BecauseIstopmakingillegaldeals." He says rather fast and quietly.

"What?" He sits beside me.

"I stop all the illegal deals and I need a legit job."

"But why?"

"Because you need it." He looks me dead in the eye.

"What?"

" You need the money. Like I said before, I ruined your life, but if your going to keep the baby. You're going to need a lot of money. It doesn't make sense for you to not do your senior year or the college thing, but for me not to do it..." He trails off looking to the side.

"Look, I sold a lot of things just for extra cash." Where is his...?

"Your car?"

"Oh no, no, no. I still have that. It's my bab---favorite thing," He changes his words. He laughs nervously.

"I also cut off all my contacts. I uh... I called my mom in New York and asked her to wire me some extra money..." He looks at me again.

"You called your mom?"

"well yeah, but I actually talked to Bill." _His stepfather._ I wrap my arms around him.

"Why?" I ask tightening my grip.

"I said things I didn't mean, but I'm gonna make up for it." He pulls me away a bit. I can feel tears falling from my face. He wiped them with his thumb.

"You don't have to be alone in this." I blink hard. Is this a dream?

"I'm sorry."

"Kevin Levin, you idiot." I pull his face towards mine. He pushs his lips on top of mine. When we pull apart, I slap him lightly.

"You're still an idiot." He smirks.

"Only becaue I love you." He kisses my forehead before pulling me on top of his lap.

"By the way," he whispers in my ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What do you think?" I whisper back going in for another kiss.

* * *

**AWWWW! This was my favorite chapter, although I did hate writing it because it was so long. Whatever! **

**READ ME!!!!**

**Okay, school starts on Monday and I probably won't update for a while. We have review week and then final week. Plus, I have a lot of cheer practice. Yeah, I'm a cherleader. I'm also asian and an honor student(bad in grammar) and I can solve a rubrik's cube. Don't judge. AND... Title anyone?**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review.**


	6. Parental Units

**AN: Hahha, I was suppose to work on a project with my friends today, but I woke up and no one but my sister was home, so I couldn't go. So I decided one more chppter until two week hell starts. Enjoy.**

Not So Perfect

* * *

Chapter Six: Parental Units

Kevin grabs my hand and gives me a reassuring look. I'm really nevrous. Kevin's mom and stepdad are flying from New York today to talk to my parents about our situation.

"Everything will be alright." Kevin's trying to soothe me. I inhale deeply.

"I don't think it will."

"C'mon Gwenny-poo."

"Gwenny-poo?" Ew.

"No? What about baby-cakes?"

"Ew, no."

"Honey-boo?"

"Veto."

"Pumpkin-pie?" Eh, not bad.

"Drop the -pie and we'll talk." He smirks.

"Alright, baby, Pumpkin it is." I roll my eyes.

"Kevin."

"Just call me sweet cheeks."

"No. That's not relevant to anything, _sweetie,_ what if our parents hate each other?"

"Oh, they will." He chuckles. My faces pales.

"Kevin!"

"What? Do you think I'm lying? Your dad will blame my mom. Bill will try to hurt him if he makes my mom uncomfortable. Your mom will tell my mom to settle Bill down, and my mom will ignore the fight and ask us a lot of questions." He says nonchalantly.

"That's not helping." I whine as I get up from the bed we're sitting on. I start to pace about the room.

"It's the truth." He gets up and pulls me into a hug. He kisses my forehead. "Don't worry, in the end. My mom will work her charm and everything will be A-okay."

I hope he's right.

* * *

I sit in the only single chair in the living room while my parents sit on the couch on my left side and Kevin's parents to the right. Kevin sits on the arm of my chair. It's awkward and silent.

"Hello, I'm Marly Kane." Kevin's mom broke the silence. She is rather pretty. She doesn't look older than thirty whereas my mother is starting to get wrinkles already. Kevin looks just like her with the exception of his nose and the his muscular body. She has a small petite body, big boobs, and long black hair. She has deep blue eyes. Her skin is a pale, milky, flawless colour. She doesn't wear any make-up on, but damn. She's hot. Stop it Gwen, that's your baby's grandma. Ah, she's looking at me.

"So you're Gwen? You're so pretty." She smiles. Damn, I want my child to have her genes. "Bill, isn't she adorable." He adjust his seat and has an umcomfortable look upon his face. He's a big hefty man with balding brown hair. He actual looks like he's his age, even though I don't know his age, so I just assume he does. He has dark brown eyes. I can tell he's not Kevin's father at all.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Kane." Strange how Kevin and his mom have different last names.

"Aw, my baby's baby momma is so cute." She reachs for Kevin's hand and gives it a squeeze. He smiles at her with a redish tint in his cheeks.

"Why'd she'd date a selfish bastard like you is beyond me." Bill says without looking at Kevin. He glares at him.

"Bill, be nice." She lets go of Kevin's hand and scolds her husband.

"You have to excuse my husband's behavior, he and Kevin never got along." Mrs. Kane looks at my parents. My mom gives a small smile. Kevin grabs my hand. I look up and him and then revert my eyes back to our parents.

"It's alright. Hi, I'm Lily Tennyson and this is my husband Frank." She introduced. She holds out a hand and my mother takes it and shakes it. (AN: hahahah, Aliteration!! jk, that's not aliteration.) They smile at each other and stared at their husbands. The two man relucantly shake each others' hand.

"So I think we all know why we are here." My mom starts.

"Because Kevin was being the half-brain twit he always is."

"Bill, I said be nice. You always do this when it involves Kevin." Kevin squeezes my hand. I stroke and give it a light kiss. His grip loosens.

"Well, I have to agree it's probably hs fault." Daddy suddenly joins the conversation.

"Daddy!"

"Frank, oh dear. Mrs. Kane."

"Just call me Marly." She smiles.

"Marly, I think we can both agree that both of them were being stupid and it's both their fault."

"Yes, I think I can." They smile. God, Kevin's right, his mother does have a natural charm. I never seen my mother smile so much in ten minutes. That's probably where he got his 'roguish charm'.

"Gwen, when are you due?" Uhm, shit. When am I due? August... September...

"April."

"Aw, I hope it's a easter baby."

"So, Marly, what do you think the kids should do?"

"They should get rid of it." Bill scoffs.

"Yo Bill, Mrs. Tennyson was asking my mom not you." Kevin's mom seemed unfased by this.

"I think they should keep it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I always wanted to be a grandmother."

"Me too." They smile again. Amazing.

"Kevin honey," Mrs. Kane looked at her son. "What do you want?"

"I want to keep him."

"Him?" My mother asked. Even though both me and Kevin knew the gender, she didn't.

"Or her. Regardless of gender. She's... our's and I want to keep him or her." He looks at me smiling.

"Bull shit. You can't take care of a rock."

"William Kane. Stop it."

"No Marly. I don't understand why I'm even here. The girl should just get rid of it."

"Bill, I agreed with you in most stuff, but I do not..."

"Shut up Tennyson. Are you a fuckin' idiot? Do you really want an irresponible kid to father your grandkid?" He glared at Kevin. I think...

"Go home Bill." Kevin said fully standing up. "Just go back to the hotel. You're not my father. Don't talk to Mr. Tennyson like that." Bill narrows his eyes before standing up.

"Fine. Marly?" He looks up at him an waves her hand in front of her face.

"No, no, there's still important matters to dicuss. Kevin will take me back, right Kevie?" He looks at her and nods. Bill scoffs and proceeds to slam the front door shut.

"Sorry again." She sighs. She pats Kevin's hand and gives him a motherly look. His face softens. He takes the seat orginally occupied by Bill.

"Well I seems Kevin, that I was rather harsh to you before." Is he apologizing? "I'd like to apologize and thank you." Kevin's expression is surprised.

"It's okay, sir. Thank you, sir." He looks down. I smile at him.

"Now, Gwen," my father starts, "despite what we all said, what happens to the child is all up to you." He takes a deep breath. "What do you want?"

Shit, what do I want? I picture myself with a baby.

No dice.

A son?

Nah.

A daughter?

Nope.

Twins?

I think I'm gonna cry.

Kevin holding a bundle of joy?

"Yes, I want him or her." Marly smiles at me.

"Well then, I guess we should..."

* * *

I sit in the backseat of the car. Mrs. Kane offered to take me and Kevin out for dinner. Kevin hesitated, but she insisted. Kevin drove us to a diner We head inside. There aren't many people here, so we were quickly seated in a booth and ordered. Kevin and I sat together and she sat across us.

"So Gwen, I hear you are a plumber too?" I nod.

"Aw, don't be shy. How'd you to meet?" I sip my water.

"We actualy meet around six years ago."

"Really? How'd that happen?" She asked confused.

"I met her around the time I ran away. We met in New York." She face sadden.

"Oh."

"Her cousin was the one who sent me to the null void." She wiped her eyes.

"Oh."

"Don't worry mom. It's not your fault."

"You know it is."

"Mom, you cared about me. I was just being a stupid kid. I've grown up since then." He pats her hand. She looks up.

"Yes, baby, you've grown up a lot. I'm so proud of you." He smiled. He looks at me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"So when did you steal Kevin's heart?"

"Uhh, I don't know." I push a strand of hair behind my ear.

"When I escaped the null void, as you know ma, I moved Bellewood."

"After a brief visit to New York." She smiled.

"Yeah, well, I did some things and got a whole bunch of money. So when I brought my car..."

"Such a lovely car."

"Thank you. I drove around and I saw her walking home. It was raining. She just looked so familiar. I pulled up next to her. She looked a lot ifferent than she did a few years ago, but she was still so pretty. When I saw her eyes, I knew it had to be her. I called out her name and she turned around and looked me in the eye. I took one good look into her eyes, and boom, I was crushing. I think I was drooling when I asked her if she needed a ride." I looked at him. Really? I remember that day, but it wasn't the best memory.

"Really? Did he give you a ride home?"

"Actually, I said no when I realized it was Kevin."

"Oh. What about you, when did you realize you like my baby?"

"Well, we busted one of his deals and forced him to work with us. After a while, I discovered his crush on me. I think I really fell for him, when we thought he was bretraying us. But in the end, he was trying to help us. He showed a lot of courage that day." Actually, that's not really why. I saw him become like a giant crystal and my hear sink. i ran up to him. I remember grabbing his face. He looked so hurt and so sad. He looked afraid. I realized everyone gets scared. When he transformed back. He looked at me. When wasn't the bad guy i used to know. He was just a innocence boy who was scared. I saw him at his weakest and I guess that's why I like him.

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"Yeah, but it took him _forever_ to ask me out." I emphasized the 'forever'.

"Hey, I did."

"After I got knocked up."

"What about the night you two..."

"I forced him to ask me out." She looked shocked.

"Kevin Ethan Levin. Why didn't you ask her out?" She scolds.

"Thanks." He mutters to me. I giggle and our food arrives. She looks at me.

"Take care of my boy."

* * *

**That last part in the restuarant was just added. The rest was straight from my notebook. Hahaha.**

**Review.**

**:D**


	7. Names

**A/N: Yay, ten reviews (as of January 10), yay!! Ow, I'm in a lot of pain because of so many regular cheer practices to count, one two-a-day, nine games, and a competition**(We placed 2nd!!!!)** in two week. I got seven bruises. Hahaha, and I got into trouble by the vice principal fro doing something cheer related I wasn't suppose to do. :P Not to mention, I still had finals and what not. BUT, you guys are awesome and I want to thank you guys!! Okay, I don't know a lot of things about being pregnant... So, I hope this chapter will clear some things up. Thanks to **Perhapsormaybe** (congrads on your own baby :D I wish you luck) and **Mrs. Weasley the Kataang Lover** for pointing some things out. (And if someone could tell me when the baby would start to kick and when the mother starts getting weird cravings and when the bump starts to really get big... that would be GREAT!! *wink*) It's October in the story, so she's at least 4 months pregnant.**

**As for the baby's gender.... Just assume that Gwen was joking to Ben in chapter five when she said it was a boy (that little part of the story I added as one of my many add-ons from my orginal draft). Assume Ben thought she was totally serious and told Kevin. (Just ignore the last chapter where Gwen said she and Kevin knew the gender of the baby.) And remember, the last chapter did mention, Gwen may have a daughter , kind of.... You don't know the sex of the baby!! ahahah.**

**Also, if you haven't read Escape, please do. I'm going to make it a collection of songfics. You can request a song if you want. **

Not So Perfect

* * *

Chapter Seven: Names

"Demi?" Kevin called out from the chair from my desk he was sitting on. He made it so it faced towards me.

"No."

"Cailynn?"

"No."

"Keira?"

"No."

"Vindena?"

"What?" I ask rubbing my abdomen. Kevin and I were dicussing important issues... Unfortunely, we fell off topic and were now discussing potential baby names.

"Yeah, it's my mom's middle name." I smiled. I love his mom. She's so nice. As for Bill, he could use some work.

"Marla Vindena Smith Kane." He said as he pushed the front legs of the chair off the ground to recline back using the edge of my bed for support on his feet. He let his head drop. I lean my head against the wall.

"What about Reyna?" I suggest.

"No. Sounds weird." I sigh.

"Denise?" Kevin snapped his head up.

"Yeah, I like it. We can shorten it and call her Den." He winked and I rolled my eyes. Honestly.

"Cayla?"

"No, I like Denise."

"Okay... Denise, but we still need a middle name."

"Angela?"

"No, that's my cousin's name."

"E-gad! A name in the Tennyson family that doesn't end in -**en**?" He faked shock. I narrowed my eyes.

"She's my mother's half-sister's daughter."

"Oh... that explains it."

"Moving on."

"Jaylynn?"

"I'll think about it." Actually, I kinda like that name.

"Vindena?"

"Really?" I rub my forehead. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Denise Vindena.... Vindena Denise? It just doesn't flow."

"Alright, what about Denise Shauna?"

"No."

"Yenlyn Denise?" What?

"YenDen?"

"I got it!" He clapped and pointed both of his index fingers at me. "Yendolyn Denise!"

"Are you just making up names?"

"No." Pause. "Okay, yes."

"I like Jaylynn Denise to be honest."

"I like Yendolyn."

"I'll think about it."

"Come on Pumpkin." He stood up from the chair he and walked towards the bed. When his knees hit the bed, he began to crawl towards me.

"Don't even try it."

"Try what?" He asked innocently as he hovered over me. I glared at him. Using one hand to support himself, he brush my hair aside.

"Stop." He brushed his lips against my cheek.

"What? I'm just showing my girlfriend some affection." He whisper to me as he nibbled on my ear.

"Get off me, _sweet cheeks._" He moved his head back to face me. He grinned showing all his whitish, yellow teeth. I chuckled as he moved forward to kiss me. Once I felt contact, I gladly returned the kiss.

"Honestly? Are you trying to give her twins?" Without breaking the kiss, the two of us stared down the culprit of the comment. Ben leaned against the doorframe. Without a second thought, I resumed the kiss. Before Ben can make any other comment, I held my hand and used my mana to grab a pillow. I chucked the pillow at Ben's head. Kevin burst out laughing rolling off me.

"What did I miss?" Julie asked dumbfounded as she walked in the room pointing at Ben who was rubbing his face and Kevin who was laughing like crazy.

"Gwen attacked me with this!" Ben yelled as he held up the pillow.

"Why?" She asked. I could tell she was holding back a giggle.

"I was trying to stop Kevin from giving her twins." She raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ben, you know that's not possible," She addressed her boyfriend.

"Whatever." He said rather cold. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Just thinking of baby names." Kevin said. He moved to sit next to me on the bed. Ben took the chair Kevin sat in only moments before and Julie sat on his lap. The two of them looked fairly uncomfortable, but didn't move.

"Did you think of any good ones?" Julie asked squirming in her seat.

"Yendolyn Denise." Kevin glowed with pride as he said it.

"Yen? Yendolyn?" Ben laughed, "Who came up with that?" Kevin sent him a death glare. _If looks could kill._

"Actually, Jaylynn Denise."

"Eck." I glared at my boyfriend.

"What about Devlin?" He asks me.

"Devlin Denise?" I sent him a strange look. "First off, what kind of name is Devlin? And second, what is this? Alliteration? First it rhymes, now it repeats?"

"First," He mimics me. "I don't know what alliteration means, never did pay attention in English. Second, Devlin is for a boy."

"Oh..." I nod. Devlin? I could work with that. But I still need a middle name.

"That's a cool name! What about Glenn for a middle name." Julie suggested.

"Devlin Glenn Tennyson-Levin." I though out loud.

"I like it." Kevin said.

"Dude! That totally works!" Ben almost starts twitching in his seat. "Devlin rhymes with Levin, and then Glenn rhymes with Gwen!!! HOLY SHIT! THAT'S AMAZING!!!" The three of us just stare at him.

"Ben are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jules, I'm fine! Never better!" He says in a rather uneasy voice.

There's a knock on my door. I feel my eyes widen when I see who walks into my room.

"Ky? What are you doing here?" Julie stood up from Ben's lap. I see Ben's shoulders tense up and both he and Kevin glared at him.

"Hey." He looked rather uncomfortable, but who wouldn't be? The toughest kid in town and his best friend looking like they're ready to beat the living shit of of you. Dang, I'd be scared. "Your parents called, they need you home now."

"What's wrong?" Kyle didn't look at or respond to her.

"Why didn't they call?" Ben narrowed his eyes while saying this. Kyle pulled Julie's pink phone out of his pocket.

"You left this." He handed the phone to Julie. "We should probably go." He walked out of the room.

"Okay." She turns to us. "Sorry, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." She waved goodbye to us and shut the door gentlely on her way out. Ben quickly stands up still glaring at the spot Kyle once stood at.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Ben clenches his fist. I immediately get off my bed and stand right behnd him.

"Ben..." His breathing becomes rapid. I place my hand on his shoulder. Gosh, he's tense.

"Hey Tennyson. Let's go, I'll give you a ride." Kevin says from behind me. Ben turns to us. Without saying a word, Ben wiggles himself out of my grip, opens the door, and walks out of the room. I turn to Kevin.

"Take care of him." He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I smirk. He leans down to give a soft kiss on the lips before following Ben out.

* * *

**That ending was lame! Whatever. Another chapter done. Oh, little contest. I used my name somewhere in here. The first one to guess which it is will get a.... You'll find out.**

**HEY XEPRU!!!  
You're cool! Thank four for always being just the most awesome reviewer ever!! And yes, I am a female author.**

**NEW TITLE POSSIBLITY:  
****Screwed **suggested by **KallimaHeart**

**I'll change it if seven people say yes.**

**Review.**


	8. More Than Words

**A/N: My team got another 2nd place. We beat two of our rival schools and no bruises!!! YAY! We're going to nationals! Anyways, Thanks. I've been terriblely sick for three days now, so UPDATE!! YAY! **

**Name Contest:  
****Only two people responded with the same name and... Sorry, Jaylynn is not my name. It's actually Vindena. Just Kidding. Hahahaha.... Keep trying. If anyone guesses right, I'll write you an Escape songfic.**

**This chapter is in Kevin's POV, and there will be one one like this soon.**

Not So Perfect

* * *

Chapter Eight: More than Words

I hear a shrill sound coming from my bedside table. Fuckin' alarm, I think to myself. I unwillingly open my eyes to check the clock.

6:42.

Why did I set that stupid thing again? I roll over away from it. Oh! That's right!

Gwen!

I taking her to school today. I have a job interview later on. And I promised Ben and Julie that we'd go see some flick that Julie wanted to see.

I quickly jump out of bed, take a quick shower, throw on some cloths, and run out the front door, all before 7:01.

* * *

I fake a smile as I shake the old man's hand.

"You start next week son," he said to me.

"Thank you sir." As I turn to leave, he stops me.

"I have one last question son."

"What is it Mr. Rile?" I asked once more faking enthusiasm of speaking to him again.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"What?" I ask taken back. Talk about awkward.

"You seem like a smart young man." He commented. He noticed my discomfort. "You don't have to answer son. I was just asking."

"I'm not as smart as I seem."

"Maybe you're smarter." He chuckled. "You may go."

* * *

I arrive to Mr. Smoothie. I shockingly find Ben sitting alone. He's sitting with his head in his arms and no smoothie to be seen.

"Hey." He looks up at the sound of my voice. Shit, he looks terrible. Was he crying?

"Are you okay?"

"Julie and I are done."

"Are you serious?" Wow. Did not see that coming.

"It was... inevitable, but..." He began bawling into his hands. I look around uncomfortablely. People are staring.

"Dude, come on. Let's drive." He looks me in the eye and nods. We walk to my car in silence. I waited until I heard his seatbelt click before driving off.

"So..." I don't know what to say. I've never had a good friend (Shut up! I'll admit Ben's my good friend...) go through a break-up like this.

"You're wondering what happened?" He wiped his cheek.

"Yeah. I'm confused. You and Julie were always so lovey-dovey and mushy. It was sorta gross." Ben laughed a bit.

"Just in front of you and Gwen."

"Do explain." I make a left turn and he takes a deep breath.

"We figured you two had your own problems, so we didn't want to bother you two with ours. Unfortunely, that was the only thing we'd agree on. We were always fighting whenever we weren't around you two. It also didn't help that we didn't have real dates. With hero time, school, tennis practice, chores, an of course you two..." Damn, I feel guilty. "I don't know..."

"Ben, that's tough."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Look man, maybe she'll realze that you're..."

"I don't want her back."

"Oh well, I just thought..."

"I need her back. All of her." He muttered.

"Go get her man." I don't know if I should've said that, but it seemed like the only thing to say.

* * *

The two of us sat on the hood of my car waiting for Gwen in the front of the school. I finally got him to shut up about Julie.

"I'm takng my license test next week."

"Really now? Are you ready?" I remembered that he failed the first time.

"Yeah, I think so. More than I was the last time at least." He let out a small laugh.

RING!!!

There goes the bell. It takes Gwen ten, more or less, minutes to go to her locker and go to the front of the school. (Not that I've counted or anything) I notice three people walk by us. It was two boys and one girl. The girl inbetween the boys clutched onto their tightly while the two glared at me. I brushed it off.

"I wish Gwen didn't go here. I hate picking her up here."

"Yeah. but she deserves to go here and you know it man." Ben retorted. I glare at him.

"She deserves a lot of things."

"Yeah, dude, stop doubting yourself. Gwen needs you."

"Shut up." He shakes his head.

"Whatever." I look towards the school. Fuck, here comes the stupid and annoying freshmen.

"Kevin!" One of them shrieks. Me and Ben cover our ears.

"Oh My Gosh!" The other one yelled just as loud.

Wow, fuck my life. The two girls run up to us.

"Who's your friend?" Mimi (or was it Kiki?) squealed as she walked up to Ben.

"I'm Kevin's girlfriend's cousin." He pushed Mimi/Kiki off of him.

"Aw, Kevie. you have a girlfriend?" Tami (or was it Amy?) pouted.

"Yeah, she's pretty hott." I said rolling my eyes.

"What about you?" Mimi/Kiki asked Ben.

"I'm off the market actaully." He said dullessly as he whipped out his phone and began to text.

"Oh what a shame," Tami/Amy whined. God, they were annoying. "So Kevin, tell us about you're girl."

"Oh, yeah, she's a senior."

"A senior?"

"Oh hey, Kiki!" Tami/Amy yelled. God, can't they be quiet?

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear about that Tennyson girl?"

"Oh. My. God. I totally saw her today. She's so showing."

"Like, I know! She used to be so skinny."

"Kevie!" Kiki turned to me. Ben holds back a laugh.

"Can you not call me that?" I asked.

"So there's this senior, her name is Gwen, and she's like totally pregnant." Kiki said obviously ignoring my question.

"Yeah, she's such a slut."

"Have you ever talked to her?" I questioned.

"No, but she totally is!" Tami/Amy yelled. Oh god. They're girls.

"She's a total whorebag." They're girls.

"And she's only sixteen. How stupid is she?" Don't kill them; they're girls.

"Speaking of which," Tami/Amy pointed over at Gwen who was walking out the door. She smiled at me. "She looks like a fuckin' cow."

"Oh god, Tami, she's grinning like an idiot."

"I know Kiki. Look at her stomach." I look at it. Sure it's bigger, but not that big. I'm sure it's going to get bigger.

"Oh god, she's coming this way." The two annoying ones whisper among themselves. I look at Ben who shots me a look of confusion. I smirk before getting off the car to meet Gwen.

"Hey baby." I say with my roguish charm.

"Hey?" She raises an eyebrow. I motion to the two girls behind us.

"Oh." She takes the hint and drops her things. I lean in towards her and grab her waist. She grabs my hair. As she pulls away, I whisper into her ear.

"Let's give them a show." She smirks as she grabs a fistful of my hair and moves her other hand behind my neck. I pull her body closer to mine. I nip at the bottom of her lips demanding entrance. She opens her mouth and I gladly explored her mouth with my tongue. I feel her smile against my lips. As we pull apart for air, we're grinning like idiots, but hot damn, that was the best kiss ever. I pick up her stuff up and wrap my arm around her shoulder. I feel her arm snake around my waist. Damn, we're such a couple. I look down on her. She smiles at me.

"Hey freshies, this is my girl Gwen." I smirk. The two of them look shocked. Haha, stupid bitches.

"Ew," Ben jumped off my car. "Seriously? In public?"

"Sorry Ben." Gwen giggles as she let's go of me. Ben rolls his eyes and gets in the backseat of the car. I laugh too as I put Gwen's things in the trunk. I slam it shut.

"Okay, listen up you two. Kevin's my boyfriend. Leave him alone or you two are dead. Got it?" Gwen asked with venom in her voice. The two girls nod. I sneak up behind her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Let's go baby."

"Okay," she smiles at the two girls. "Bye girls." God, she's so evil.

I'm so in love with her.

Whoa, whoa, whoa... step back and rewind.

In love?

Yeah...

She's incredible.

She's perfect.

She's pretty.

She's smart.

I love her, but... am I in love with her?

HONK!!!

I look back. Gwen sitting in the passenger seat leaning over to the driver's seat. She's smiling.

Okay... Maybe.

* * *

We ended back in my place. We took Ben home, and I told her about the break-up. I watched her as she sat at the couch. Man, she's pretty.

"What?" Damn, she caught me.

"Nothing." We smile at each other as I take the seat next to her. She lifts her head up so I could put my arm around her. She's amazing like that. She glances at the coffee table.

"Oh," She leans over to grab the book on the table. "What's this?" She holds up a book. I feel all the blood rush to my face.

"So Your Girl's Pregnant: What Now?" She read aloud. I squirmed uncomfortablely in my seat.

"Chapter 1: She's Pregnant: Run or Stay. Chapter Two: You stayed? Good." She starts laughing. Fuck my Life, again.

She puts the book down. I avert my face away her.

"Kevin," She drags the -vin part of my name. She places her hand on my chin forcing my face towards her's. I look away.

"I'm not laughing at you."

"You coulda fooled me."

"_Sweet-cheeks_, I think it's sweet." I look at her. Her beautiful green eyes looking into mine.

"I love you." I say as more heat rushes into my cheeks.

"I love you too." She smiles.

Okay, I'll admit.

I, Kevin Ethan Levin, am in love with Gwendolyn Tennyson.

...and I, Kevin Ethan Levin, need to stop reading books.

* * *

**That last part was an obvious reference to chapter five where Gwen and Kevin are in his apartment. Man, I need to be more orginal. Hahahhaa, is it me, or was there suddenly a surge of Bwen lately. Ew. And what's Kevin's job you wonder? You'll see.**

**Also, read Escape. My next one will be sorta connected to this.**

**Screwed as the title, Yay or Nay?**


	9. Kicking

**A/N: I can't believe I'm this far into my story. OMG! Guys, this is chapter nine!!! Wow. Don't worry; this fic is far from over. Well, not too far. :D I can't wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this is so far my favorite.**

Not So Pefect

* * *

Chapter Nine: Kicking

Once I enter the front door, I quickly close it. I drop my keys in the key bowl by the table near the door. I walk past the full length mirror. Taking a deep breath, I take a few steps back and stare at myself. I swear, I haven't looked in this thing since that fateful night five months ago. Back then, I was fixing my hair and my dress hoping that I didn't look fat, but now. I'm pregnant. Wow. Look at me. I take notice of my long red hair braided to the side. I look at my clothes. I've never been fashion-concious, but six months ago I would've never wore an outfit like this: grey sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt with the BA emblem on the left side. Then again, six months ago I wasn't five months pregnant.

My eyes travel to my stomach. It's not huge, yet it's big enough that I can't fit into my uniform forcing me to wear this horrid, but comfy outfit. I sigh as I rub my abdomen.

"Hello Devie." You may be wondering why I call him/her/shim 'Devie'. Well, Kevin and I weren't really loving the names, so we decided for 'Devie' would be the 'name' until we figure something out.

"How are you doing?" I coo to my stomach. Kick. Ouch that was-- WHOA, Whoa, whoa! Was that a kick?

"Baby are you kicking?" Kick! Holy crap! There's life in me!

"Are you good?" Kick! Oh. My. God. I'm a mother!

I have to call Kevin. I dig through my purse to find my phone. I dial the number. He's probably at work, but...

"Hello?"

"Kevin!" I yell happily on the phone.

"Gwen, something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong! Everything is perfect!!! Devie kicked." Kick! Devie did it again. I could cry tears of happiness right now.

"Oh, really when did this start?"

"I thought I felt it this morning during class, but I didn't really think about it until Devie started doing it again!"

"Baby, that's great." I hear him inhale deeply. "Look, I'll come over later, but I'm really busy right now."

"Oh," I can hear the disappointment in my voice. "It's okay. I'll see you in a few hours okay?"

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I hear the phone click. I clutch the phone to my chest. I shouldn't be so selfish. I know he's working hard and can't be with me every moment I want him to be.

I walk into the living room. I take a seat on the couch and grab the remote. I glance out the window. Whoa, take about sudden change in weather. An hour ago it was sunny, now it was pouring. I turn my attention back to the plasma screen. I go to the movie channel and scan through the movies.

"Alright Devie, let's watch movie okay?" Kick! I think a single kick means 'yes'.

"Wanna watch Dark Knight?" Kick! Kick! Hmm... He must know that movie's violent.

"What about Because I Said So?" Kick! Kick! No superheroes, no chick flicks.

"Okay, Enchanted?" Kick! Kick! Ow, this is getting painful.

"Hollywoodland?" Kick! Kick!

"Juno?" Kick!

"What? You want to watch Juno?" Kick!

"Are you trying to send me a message? Do you want to be adopted?" Kick! I smiled. I click the remote to start the movie.

Man, I could really use some watermellon right now.

* * *

Hahhahahah! I laugh. It's the part where Bleeker's mom and juno are running up the stairs. This always makes me laugh.

Ding Ding.

"Oh, that must be daddy, Devie." No reponse. Damn, it seems he/she fell asleep a while ago. I sigh and pause the movie. I get up and walk to the door. Without looking through the peephole I open it. I gasp at the raven-haired teen.

It's Julie.

"Hello Gwen." She says meekly. She's drenched.

"Hey, Julie, um... come in." She nods and slowly walks through the door.

"Sorry to intrude, but may I use the washroom?"

"No, no, it's alright. Go ahead." She nods again before retreating to the washroom. I rush upstairs to grab a towel from the linen closet as well and some clothes from my room.

"Jules," I knock on the door. "I got you some towels, something to wear, and there's a hair dryer in the sink if you want to use it."

As she opens the door, I take more notice of her. Gosh, she looks terrible.

Ding Dong.

"That must be Kevin." I hand her the bundle of fabric. She nods and shuts the door. I make my way through the door and open it. Sure enough It's Kevin... with Ship?

"Hey, I found this loitering your porch." Kevin says as he holds up ship.

"Shiiiiiip." It cries. I laugh.

"Julie's in the bathroom." I let the two in. Kevin puts Ship down. The puppy like creature slithers it's way to the bathroom. Kevin turns his attentio to my stomach.

"And just how is devie?" He places both his hands on my stomach looking at it. I look at him.

"Sleeping."

"Huh?" He looks me in the eye. Damn, he looks so cute when he's confused.

"We were watching Juno, and she fell alseep."

"Oh." We stare at each other. Not saying one word. He leans in. I lean in closer. Our lips just about to touch and...

Kick!

"Well what do you know?" Kevin smirked as we both start laugh that our moment was runed by our child.

"Gwen?" We turn to the small asian girl. Her hair was still wet, but she changed into the outfit I gave her.

"Hey Julie." Kevin addressed her. She nodded at him.

"Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"No, go ahead. Just leave your cloths in the bathroom. I'll dry them for you."

"Thank you." She quickly leaves the room leaving me and Kevin alone again. He quickly takes his phone out to check the time.

"Well, I gotta go soon or else Mr. Riles will fire me." His boss. The owner of a really fancy restuarant where Kevin got a job a few weeks ago around the time Julie and Ben broke up.

"Now don't Kick again until I get back." He says to Devie.

"And when wil daddy be getting back?" He looks up and thinks.

"I dunno, but I will be, okay?" I give him a small smile.

"Okay, now shoo. Go to work." I shove him out the door. He gives me a kiss on the cheek before going to his car. I smile as I shut the door. I head to the living room. I see Julie curled up in the couch holding Ship. How cute. I head to the washroom to get her wet cloths and dump them in the dryer. I go back to the linen closet to get two blankets.

I cover Julie and Ship with one and cover myself with the other one. I press play on the remote and continue my movie.

* * *

Aw... Julie is crying. I'm crying. This part sucks. I really want some watermellon.

"Gwen?" Julie sits up and rubs her eyes. I pause the movie and go to sit next to her.

"Shiiiiip." The puppy in her lap moans.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"I'm just... you know."

"Something wrong?" I wrap my arm around her.

"What did Ben say about our break-up?"

"Oh, well..." Should I lie? Should I lie? Ben did say awful things about her and Kyle, but he did say he loved her deeply. Julie looks so desperate and vulernable. She's my bestfriend, but Ben's my cousin. Shit, Devie shouls I tell her? I mean she's (Kick!) always been there.... Wait a minute.

"Aw, Daddy's going to be sad."

"What?"

"Oh," I look her in the face, "Devie's just kicking." Her face instantly brigthens up.

"Really? Can I?" I smile and take her hands to my stomach. Devie starts kicking.

"Oh my god, this is so cool."

"I know. Devie just started today." She smiles.

"This is amazing." She looks at my stomach with a wistful expression.

"You know, I lost my virginity to Ben." Ew, a mental image I didn't want in my head.

"Really?" She sighs.

"Yeah and then he dumped me."

"What?!" I inhale sharply.

"No, no, no, it wasn't like that he dumped me the minute after we had sex." I exhale relief. "No, no, no. He dumped me after I... After I fell in love with him."

"Oh Julie." I pull her into a hug.

"I just thought, you know, maybe he was in love with me too." She sobbed into my shoulder. "But now, he won't talk to me. I keep trying to talk to him, like today. I came up to him after school just to confront him. And... he..." She sobbed even more into my shoulder. "He was so mean and cruel, and then he just laughed at me. How can he... Why am I so in love with him?"

I rubbed her back. Damn it Ben.

* * *

She fell back asleep. Wow, this is not what I expected my Friday afternoon to go. I hear the front door open.

"Anyone home?" I hear my dad call out.

"I'm in the living room!" I yell. My dad walks in to see a sleeping Julie (who is holding Ship) on my lap.

"Isn't that Ben's girlfriend?"

"They broke up."

"Oh." He appoarches me.

"How was your day?" He kisses my forehead. I smile.

"Devie started kicking."

"Did he now?" He places a hand on my stomach.

"Well she stopped now."

"Oh darn, I guess I'll catch it some other time."

Ding Dong.

"That should be Kevin." He nods. I try to get Julie off me when he stops me.

"I'll get it." I sink back into my seat. Moments later, Kevin is kneeling infornt of me.

"Hey." He whispers.

"Hey." I whisper back.

"How is she?" He tilts his head towards Julie.

"Terrible." He shakes his head.

"I have break until February."

"Your school is amazing." He replies sarcastically.

"It is."

"Maybe you can stop by the restuarant sometime next week. Mr. Riles will love to meet you."

"Maybe." Silence. We smile at each other.

"Well, I should go. I have to wake up early. I'll Julie a ride home."

"Okay." I nudge the sleeping girl. "Jules..."

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Shiiiiiip."

"Hey Julie, come on. I'll give you a ride home." She sits up without a word.

"Hold on." I run to the dryer and get her cloths. I fold them hastily and return them to her.

"Thank you." She bows her head as she says this. The two of them walk out the front door. I lean against it waving as I watch the two of them depart in his car. It's late, I'll call Ben some other time.

Man, I really should've asked Kevin to get me some watermellon.

* * *

**And the plot thickens and drama is more intense.... Wow. Btw, it's December. As or the Title, I guess I won't change it until after the fic is done, but still vote on it. Can anyone figure out my name? Has anyone noticed that I've been writing long chapters or is it just me? Also, the Bwen comment from Yesterday.... it was about how there was a lot of Bwen fanfics lately. A while ago there was a whole lot of Bevin. Some Gwevin. And right now there's alot of Bwen. The incest thing just really grosses me out, although I did really this really good one called 'Choices', bt maybe it was because it has so Gwevin in it. I dunno.**

**Review.**


	10. He said

**AN: OH MY GOSH! I'm so far into the story, I haven't made the next chapter yet! (O.O) Ahhhhh!! I will also admit whereas I like the content of this chapter, it really may be the worse so far. **

**By the way, **WhispersoftheWhiteWolf**, You guessed right. Well, kinda. I'm filipino and most filipinos have two first names. So my name is actually _______ Denise. So congrads, you can pick any song for my Escape Fanfic. If anyone coul guess the name I usually go by, you also get a songfic.**

Not So Perfect

* * *

Chapter Ten: He said...

"Ben," I whispered harshly into the phone.

"You got some explaining to do!" I sat in the middle of my full bed. I wrapped my comforter around me. It was freezing. I always hated the winter season. (Luckily Christmas is soon.) A few days ago it was just raining, but now tempeture dropped dramatically. I have a feeling it's going to snow soon, but for now, it was raining.

"Um, what? I'm kinda busy." I hear shuffling on the other side of the phone.

"If you're not kicking alien ass, drag your alien butt over to my house now."

"But why?" He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I talked to Julie the other day--"

"I'm coming now."

"Wait!" I screamed.

"What?"

"Can you get me some salsa chips and butter?" Click. Damn him! He hung up on me. I glare at my phone for a few minutes before chucking it (yes, I threw it) on the soft carpet floor. I glance at the clock and lay on my side. My eyes are heavy. I think I'm gonna relax for a few minutes...

"Gwen." I feel someone poking at me. I lazily open eyes and look at Ben.

"Did you bring my chips?" I feel a wetness seeping through my blankets.

"What the?" I quickly sit up and look around me. Please tell me I didn't piss myself. I sit up and rub my eyes. I take a glane at Ben. He's soaked.

Whoa... Deja Vu.

Wait a minute.

He's soaked.

And he's on my bed!

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" I yell at him using my mana to throw him off my bed.

"What the hell Ben? Did you run here?" He nodded. I get up from my bed and start ripping the covers off and begin ranting.

"Are you out of your fucking mind! You have a car and a license you dumb shit! Not to mention, aliens you can turn into fly! And you chose to run six blocks in the rain!" He nods again. I scoff at him, and quickly run out of the room to the linen closet. I get new sheets and a towel for bed. I proceed back to the room and toss the towel at Ben who is now sitting on the floor. I dump the sheet on my bed and sit on the edge it.

"I'm going to kill you, you know that?"

"No, you're not." He laughs and then puts a serious face on.

"So Julie?" He rubbed the towel against his wet hair and then pulled it around him.

"You can explain that." His eyes wandered and there was silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Ben!"

"Yes, I broke up with her!" **Oh** my _god._

"Really?" Sarcasm clear in my voice. "I didn't _know_ that!"

"I had a good reason." Silence.

"What? What was your reason?" I really want to add 'you idiot' to the end, but I refrain from so.

"She cheated on me." Am I in a soap opera? Tell me? I'm pregnant. My boyfriend dropped out of school and has two jobs. Julie gave her heart, soul, and body to Ben. Ben accuses her of cheating.

"Are you stupid?"

"I swear, she cheated on me with that fucking douchebag, Kyle!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, do you know or do think that she cheated." Silence. Again.

"Ben, did you just dump her? Did you even talk to her about it!" He put his head down.

"No." He mutter barely audible.

"You're stupid."

"Shut up." He whispered.

"Not, you're really an idiot. You shouldn't fucking confronted her!"

"Shut up." He says a little louder.

"Julie's in love with you, if you didn't know that! She only sees Kyle as a friend, maybe a brother. God Ben, you're so--"

"SHUT UP GWEN!" He yells getting to his feet. He walks over to me.

"I'm not the only one who made a mistake!" He roared looking down at me.

"You have no right to lecture me, Miss Peggers." His words stung.

"You have no idea how I feel, Gwen! How I burn inside whenever I see Julie and Kyle together. How I feel when she touches him while they talk. How I feel when she concels plans last minute to hang out with him and their parents. How I just want to die when I see them together. You don't understand what I go through when she doesn't call and then tells me the reason is because she was with him! How she prefered a ride in his fancy rich fuckin' convertible than on the back of Jetray!" He lowers his voice. "You don't understand."

I take a good look at him. He looks weak and pathetic. This is not my cousin, not the Ben 10 I know. Oh Julie, what a hold you have on him.

"Ben..." His knees give out and he's falls to them. He puts his head on my lap. I can feel him shaking as he's weeping. I stroke the back of his head to soothe him.

"It'll be okay." It was then I just realized he didn't give me my chips. Damn.

* * *

**Kevin's POV [SURPRISE! READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM.]**

* * *

Ben and I wait for Gwen outside of Mr. Smoothie. I just finished my shift. I was planning to go see Gwen, but she was packing. Ben was already done, so the two of us were just chilling. I sat on top of the hood of my car and he sat on the left side of me. We sat not talking. He sipped his smoothie while I drank my Coke.

"So..." I try my hardest to start a conversation.

"Having sex with a Highbreed or sucking face with a DNAlien?" I finish. Ben gives me a weird look and bursts out laughing. I laugh with him.

"Hey." A new voice said. We look up.

Son of a Bitch.

Kyle Montag.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked a little defensive.

"I just need to talk to the idiot." He pointed to Ben.

"You should just fuck off." Ben retailates standing up.

"Ben." Idiot.

"You're an idiot Tennyson." Fuck this guy, he just read my mind. He looks at me.

"I just need five minutes." His face is stoic, but his eyes are begging. Damn, what a fag.

"Whatever." I cross my arms and sit back.

"I want you to stop messing with Julie."

"Don't tell me what to do." Ben spat. Kyle glared at him.

"Do you have any idea how broken up Julie is? She's crying 24/7. Her grades are slipping. She even lost a match! Do you even care?"

"Why do you care? Isn't this what you wanted? You have her to yourself now." Ben yelled getting into Kyle's face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The blonde backed out and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know you two have some secret romance going on." Kyle's expression read pure disgust.

"You're gross you know that."

"Hey! Julie's the prettiest, smartest, sexiest girl ever!" Oh god.

"Yeah, but--" Ben interrupted him.

"You agree with me! I hate you." Kyle took a deep breath.

"Yes, Julie is a pretty girl--"

"She's beautiful!"

"Yes." I can tell he's annoyed. "She is, but I will never think of her anymore than a sister."

"Why should I believe you."

"Because she is." Silence.

"What?" I join the conversation-- or arguement, whatever. Kyle runs his hands through his hair again and sighs.

"You know Julie's older sister, Cora?" Ben nods. "She's my half-sister. You see, Julie's mom and my dad used to be married. We don't talk about it, but ever since me and Julie found out, we're been really close. I consider her more of my sister than Cora." Like as if I was awake during Julie's tennis matches, my eye shift from Ben to Kyle to Ben to Kyle... You get the picture.

"Sister?" Ben falls back on the car making it jump a bit. I glare at him, which he ignores.

"Yeah. Sister. Now you know why I'm not attracted to her." Done with Ben, Kyle turns to me.

"Kevin, please, make sure he does the right thing."

"Yeah." He gives me a crooked smile and holds his hand in front of him. I stare at it.

"You're a good guy Levin." I take his hand and shake it.

"Thanks. You're not so bad either." We exchanges goodbyes and he walks away. I look at Ben's side, but I realize he's gone. I see him running down the street. Sigh, I should catch up with him.

* * *

"Wow." Gwen stares forward out the windsheild. I told her about the whole Kyle-Julie-Ben triangle and the sudden twist. We're sitting outside of her house in my car. i was going to take her out because in a couple of hours, she was going to leave for the other side of the state. Apparently the Tennysons spend Christmas at Max's brother house. (He's supposedly really rich and has a big house, unlike Max's Rustbucket.) So she and Ben would be gone for a week. They always left early and came back days before New Year's.

"We really are in a soap opera?"

"What are you talking about?" She shakes her head and smiles at me.

"Nothing." She wraps both arms around mine and leans on my shoulder.

"So what's Ben gonna do?"

"I have no idea."

"This is a mess." I nod. She gently takes my left hand and places it on her stomach. Devie must asleep 'cause he/she is not kicking.

"Hey baby, it's daddy." Nothing. Oh well. I kiss the top of Gwen's head.

"I love you." She says softly.

"I love you two." I let go of her and lean towards the glove compartment. I make sure, I'm not too close to her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your Christmas present." I quickly grab the small box and envelope.

"I thought we said no presents."

"I know." I smirk.

"You're breaking the rules."

"Babe, i always break the rules." She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Well then, I'm going to have to punish you."

"Oh baby." She smirkes as she leans forward and kisses me.

I so love her.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

**Like I said, not my best chapter. Okay guys, now like I said I haven't written the next chapter at all. So I want 10 reviews and then I'll start writing it. I also want to know your opinion on Julie and Ben's relationship. Do you want them back together or not? Those ten review must state yes or no. I think I know where this relationship may go, but I really want to know what you guys think.**

**So long story short:**

**I want 10 reviews.**

**All must state whether or mot you guys want Julie and Ben back together.**

**Go.**

**:)**


	11. She said

**AN: Wow, the first time I set a mininum for reviews I get the most! Wow, thank you. :D ****And I'm really sorry this took so long. I had a 'college-like' research paper, aka junior paper, aka stupidest shit in my life. Ugh, very annoying. I also had confirmation and I'm active in spring sports. But excuses, excuses, let's cut to the chase. **

**All those who are wondering the outcome of the Juen Relationship... ****Please enjoy.**

Not So Perfect

* * *

Julie

* * *

Chapter Eleven: She said

"Oh, Gwen, this is cute!" I grabbed the light yellow, floral dress from the rack and showed it to her.

"Yeah, it's nice." She examined the dress in my hands. She cupped her enlarged belly.

"Nice? It's gorgeous! If I was pregnant, I'd be all over this." She giggled. "Plus, it'd be perfect to wear for your baby shower."

"Baby shower? Isn't it a little too soon?"

"Nonsense! Better sooner than later!"

"But I still have three more monthes." I pouted.

"Fine. Next month okay?"

"YAY!" I squealed.

"But I'm not trying on the dress."

"What? Why not?" My smile dropped.

"Well, it may not fit in a month." We laughed and continued our search for clothes.

* * *

Four hours later, we were sitting in the food court exhausted.

"I'm tired." She claims as she mixes her mustard with her orange chicken. I make a face as she puts a forkful in her mouth.

"Damn, this tastes so good, wanna try?" I shake my head in digust.

"Suit yourself." I take a sip of my drink and stuff my mouth with some fries.

"My feet hurt."

"I'm sorry hun." I cover my mouth as I say this.

"I'll pay you back I swear." Over her shoulder I notice an egg-head shape boy and his short sidekick. The taller of the two noticed me and smirked. Damn, he's prettyy cute... Please tell me I'm not blushing. He waves to me. Shit, I'm just staring.

"Jules," Gwen's voice snapped me back into reality, "you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah." I nod. She gives me a strange look and proceeds to eat her chicken. I look over her shoulder again.

They're gone.

More importantly, he's gone.

I take a deep breath an continue with my food. I smile at Gwen and she suddenly tenses up. I raise my eyebrow.

"Hey Julie." I hear a voice behind me and I turn around in my seat. My eyes widen.

It's Cash Murray.

"Oh hey Ca-ash." Shit, did I really just say his name like that?

"Hello Gwen." JT says awkwardly. Gwen nods in acknowledgement.

"So Julie," Cash dragged an empty seat from the table beside us and sat down. "You an Tennyson are..."

"Oh, yeah, about a month now."

"Oh I see." He runs his hands through his hair as there is an awkward silence.

"So I was wondering... If you're not too busy sometime, maybe you'd want to watch a movie or go bowling or something with me? If you want too?"

Woah, he's asking me out?

Really?

"Wow, I'm shocked actually." Did I say that out loud? Damnmit.

"Well, if you don't want to... I was just asking becuase, well, I've always had a crush on you. I thought, well, nevermind." Without letting me answer him he gets up and walks away. JT, clearly embarrased, follows him out. Gwen waits until they are out of an earshot to burst out laughing.

"Cash Murray, really?" She says in between giggles.

"Well, I think he's kinda cute." Her eyes widen.

"Really?" I nod. "You would have weird taste."

"What was that?" I say a little angry.

I have good taste in guys.

_Right?_

"What about Ben?"

"What about him?"

"Do you still you, like him?"

"No, I love him. My feelings haven't change."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's hard." I say bluntly.

"Why?" Wow, really?

"I'd rather not talk about this."

"Jules."

"Let's go home now."

* * *

After Gwen dropped me off, I declined dinner with Cora and Kyle. Wow, I thought as I laid on my large bed. What a strange day. I got asked out by Cash Murray. Yeah, THE Cash Murray. the soccer jock most girls in the shool dream of. He's a bully, but he's soo good looking. He's the soccer star: both club and school. And when he takes his shirt off...

Woah...

...but Ben

I'm still in love with him so very much. I took a chance. I'm not the one for relationships; I don't have time for it. But when I saw Ben for the first time at the soccer game my friends dragged me to, I had to meet him. When they dared me to talk to him, it was then I changed my mind.

I love Ben.

I do.

I miss him.

His eyes.

His voice.

His hand in mine.

I miss his aliens.

The omnitrix.

Everything.

But does he love me too?

I don't understand that boy.

He says he loves me, but then he dumps me?

I don't know what I can do...

* * *

Ben

* * *

I have to see her,

I have to see her,

I have to see her.

I have to apologize.

I have to win her back.

I have to...

Without a second thought, I changed into Jetray and zoomed towards Julie's house. Transforming into my human self, I climbed the tree next to her window. I peered into it and there she is, lying down with ship in her arms.

Without a second thought, I tapped on her window. She shook startled and widened her eyes when she saw me. She rushed to the window. "Ben?" She said as let me in.

Without a second thought, I kissed her. I closed my eyes; I don't want to see her reaction. She pushs me away, I hold her tighter and deepen the kiss. She attempts to pull away. I don't move. She slaps me. I back away. "What are you doing?" Tears stream down her face.

Without a second thought, I say, "Julie I love you."

* * *

She wipes her face.

"Ben..." I grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes.

"No, I mean it."

"I don't..." _believe you. _

"You probably don't believe, but I do, Jules. My life has sucked without you. I need you." I said cutting her off.

"Understand." She finished.

"What do you mean?" She breaks away and walks to her bed.

"Ben, I love you."

"I know."

"And I trust you."

"I know."

"And I want to be with you more than anything." I remain silent. She stares at me with a great intensity. I can't answer her and it makes me hate myself.

"You don't trust me."

"I do."

"Don't lie Ben." Her voice was calm.

"I'm not." My voice was not.

"You are." There was another silence.

"I am." I admitted, "But I trust you now."

"But you didn't trust me then!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does!"

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"Do even you understand why?"

"Because I didn't trust you." She shooked her head in disapproval.

"You're a joke." I lunged at her. I pinned her down to the bed.

"I am sorry okay?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so fuckin' sorry okay? I 'm sorry!?" Even in the dark, I can tell she's looking up at me with fear in her eyes. I quickly get off her and sit on the edge of the bed. I put my face in my hands.

"Julie, you're the greatest person I know." We stayed there in silence.

* * *

Julie

* * *

I looked at Ben's silhoutte.

_Julie, I love you._

_Julie, you're the greatest person I know._

His words repeat over and over again in my mind.

I crawl towards him and wrap my arms around him.

"I missed you too." I said softly.

"So what happens now?" He turns over.

"Well, we start over." I nod. He hold out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson." I lace my fingers with his.

"I'm Julie Yatamoto." He leans in towards me and I let him kiss me. I fall back onto the bed and he stays on top of me. I put in hand under the hem of his shirt and...

* * *

**Aw, my Ben and Julie fluff chapter is over. If you're wondering, I wanted to make Ben part one a little poetic. You know, orginally I was actually gonna let them break up for good. However, a lot of people thought they should stay together and reevaluating what I planned, it was pretty crappy. So a****ll you Benlie lovers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And all you I-only-read-this-for-the-Gwevin-but-I-dislike-Benlie, I do hope you continue reading this story because I plan on having more Gwevin than Benlie, little if any. **

**:)**

**Review.**


	12. Meant To Be

**AN: Aw, I almost forgot about this story. Seriously. But now that my sister graduated high school, thus make me a SENIOR, I have devoted myself to finishing this story by the time school starts up again. :) Oh and if you remember in Chapter 2, Gwen's mom mentions an aunt of her's who was also a teenage mother. Anyways, her daughter makes an appearance.**

**Enjoy :)**

Not So Perfect

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Meant To Be

I sighed as I took a seat on the nearest white plastic chair. Today was my baby shower. Yes, the one Julie was fussing over about a month ago. Somehow since she and Ben got back together, she not only convinced my mom and Aunt Sandra, but she was able to convince Marly, yes, Kevin's mom MARLY, to be apart of it. A lot of planning happened and guest from New york, California, and Canada flew in just for it. I don't even know most of these people.

So now I'm sitting at the reception hall at the hotel by Kevin's apartment complex. And honestly, I'm exhausted. Seriously. I've been doing that meet-n-greet game with almost everyone here, answering the same stupid questions and giving the same answers:

You look beautiful, how many months are you along? _Seven and a half._

What's the name of the father? _Kevin Levin._

Are you two together? _Why yes, yes we are._

Is it a boy or a girl? _No idea, we decided to keep it a surprise._

A surprise_? Yes, we decided that was best._

Why_? Because that's what we want._

Oh I see. Oh there's [insert name here]. It was great seeing you sweetie, you're glowing. _Thank you. *Smile pretty_

Yeah, it got old after the first three people. I've been doing this for the last two hours. There's still four more hours left. I haven't seen my parents, Julie, Ben, or Kevin in the last hour either. Someone kill me now! I bury my hands into my face.

"Hey Gwenny." Said a cheery voice. Slowly I lift my head.

"Angela!" I hug my 23 year old cousin. She happily returns it.

"Hey girlie. I can't believe you're preggers!"

"Yeah..."

"Oh my. Little Gwen is all grown up." I crack a smile. Leave it to Angela to cheer me up.

"So you and the boy are keeping the little bugger?" I nod.

"That's good. So that boy, the one who you have _fun_ with, what's his name?"

"Kevin."

"Oh right, right. I heard that somewhere. He's going to stick with you?"

"That's the plan." She smiled wistfully.

"Wow, Gwenny. That's one lucky baby. He, she, is growing up with a daddy who wants shim." Now, she would say shim.

"Ang, I'm sorry." She looks me in the eye.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I love my mom. I don't need him, but Evie?"

"Devie."

"Devie is one lucky babe." She pats my stomach lightly.

"Gwenny i gotta go, so I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Kay. Bye Ang." She smiles at me before looking at my stomach again and leaving. I take my seat on the chair again and relax my feet. Please no more relatives.

"Hiya Gwen."

**F**uck,

_M_y.

Life.

I gruelly turn my head towards the body where I heard the voice, and sure enough, it was the little blonde chubby boy I know. Cooper.

"Hey Cooper." He smiles at me.

"So... you're... preg... with... child." He said slowly.

"So I am."

"Kevin's child," he said more to himself than to me. I only nod at him.

"So you guys must be in love now, aren't you?" My eyes widen.

"What?"

"Well, obviously, so when's the wedding?"

"Cooper!?"

"What? It's a valid question. You guys are engaged right?" I don't answer.

"Oh. you aren't. I see."

"It's not like I haven't thought about it, we just hadn't talked about it."

"Well you love don't you?" Silence again.

"That was a stupid question. Of course you do. That was stupid of me to ask."

"I.. I..."

"Say, if you asked you to marry him, would you?"

"I... Kev... Well... We haven't..."

"I can tell you haven't really thought of it like you sad you did." No shit Sherlock.

"Anyways, I still love you, but whatever you decide to do, I know it will brillant." He smiled at me before leaning in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Goodbye lovely Gwen."

* * *

Marriage.

Marriage.

Marriage.

Gwendolyn Evelyn Tennyson-Levin.

...

I can't marry Kevin!!!

No, no, no, no, no.

No freakin' way.

Absolutely not.

Completely out of the question.

Not even.

I'm sorry no matter how much I love him, I just can't. We're too young! Sure, we're having a baby, but that was a mistake. Sorry Devie, but you were sure as hell not planned at all. it was a heat of the moment thing. Seriously, look at Kevin's parents. Marly and her first husband got married at nineteen. He left her a year later... pregnant with Kevin. She was alone until she met Bill. Then look at Angela's parents, her mom got pregnant at fourteen. She and the boy tried staying together, until he fucked another girl and left her for some tramp. She was forced to raise Angela by herself.

Want another example? Grandpa Max and Grandma Verdona. They fell in love at a young age. They had two kids. They grew up. She got bored and she LEFT him!!!

I love Kevin.

Hell, I am in love with him.

BUT I **AM NOT** GOING TO MARRY HIM.

At least not anytime soon.

* * *

It was almost nine p.m. The shower was over and everyone left already. Julie, Marly, and mom were left to cleaning the place up. I sat with Kevin at a corner. I laid my head against him as I looked over at the presents we received. Eveeryone gave us nice things that we know we needed but would have never been able to afford.

Ken even got us a crib. Yay!

"Hey," Kevin whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"You tired?" I yawned loudly and he chuckled.

"A little bit yeah."

"A little bit," he teased me.

"Mrs. Tennyson," he called to my mother. "Gwen's tired. I'm taking her home."

"Okay. Kevin?" I smiled at him and returned it.

"Yeah?" He stood up looking at me.

"Our house is packed so can you just take Gwen to your place?" Wow. Seriously?

"No problem." He smirked. I held out my hand signalling him that I needed help getting up, but he pushed it away. Instead, he picked me up bridal style. I squealed.

"Kevin!"

"What?"

"Put me down! I'm seven months pregnant."

"You're seven months pregnant," he countered.

"Bye guys!" He called out.

"Bye," Julie, my mom, and Marly said in unison not caring I was getting carried.

* * *

By the time we arrived at Kevin's house, I was beat. It was so hard keeping my eyes open. Kevin carried me once to his apartment and then to his bedroom. He helped me change out of my dress that Julie loved so much and got me into some of his clothes. He tucked me into his sheets and kissed my forehead.

"Gwen?"

"I'm sleeping," I murmered. I hear laughing.

"I love you." He caressed my cheek.

"Yeah, me too." I responded pulling the blanket over me.

"Really, I do. Don't forget."

"Okay okay. I won't." I feel him crawl into bed next to me.

"Hey?"

"What? I wanna sleep!" I whined.

"Will you marry me?"

"Only if you let me sleep!" He laughed again and kissed me tenderly.

"Alright, alright." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Gwen."

"Whatever." I said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Aww, Kevin purposed, but wait didn't Gwen say she wouldn't marry him? Is this a cliffy? What? ****Jay-ello, why must you toture us so?!?****Oh btw, I used my name in this chapter. It was Angela!!! Hahah, :) I'm sad. i wanted to make more interaction between Marly and Gwen, but Angela and Cooper were more important. So I'm thinking next chapter there will. **

**Oh first time ever, PREVIEW**

Chapter Thirteen: Apology

Wait, wait, wait!!!

Did I agree to marry Kevin?

No, no, no!!!

I am not. No way. I will not marry him!!!

"Hey Gwen." I looked at the boy next to me. He pulled out a black velvet box.

Oh shit.

**Review.**


	13. You Know?

A/N: SOOOOO SORRRRY. IT'S BEEN FOREVER I KNOW. SORRY. NO EXCUSES. PLEASE FORGIVE. OR I'LL BE FOREVER ALONE. Honestly though, I made a stupid promis in the last chapter, so now on, I plan not to make promises. XD Please forgive me. I do intend to finish this story. So please, be patient. You guys have all been wonderful.

Not So Perfect

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: You know?

_It's a funny thing, you know?_

Waking up in a completely different bed than your own. Like seriously? As I attempt to open my heavy eyes, I hear loud snoring in my ears and feel a warm body pressed against my back. I become more awake by the minute, and I begin to realize where I am. I'm at Kevin's apartment, lying in Kevin's arms. We're spooning. Hmm... Speaking of spooning, I want some ice cream. Mmmm... Chocolate ice cream with hot fudge and jimmies. Doesn't that sound fantastic? OH, with pickles.

Yes, add pickles to everything. That sounds delisious. I have to pee. Geezes, seems like when you're pregnant you think of the weirdest things. Oh wait, that's normal. Haha.

"Gwen," Kevin grunts from behind me. He strokes my stomach gently.

"Yes Kevin?" I push against him. Oh, I feel something poking against me. Sex wouldn't be so bad now either. With that ice cream, we can lick it off each off. Oh yeah, having Kevin with his big manly body on top of my big, impregnate body... WHOA. Don't go there.

"Stop."

"Stop what? Why?"

"Because you keep squirming around, and it's freaking me out. Plus, it's rather uncomfortable." I get up on my elbows and turn over to face him.

"What did you say Kevin Ethan Levin?" I say in my scariest voice. He chuckles.

"Nothing." He kisses my forehad.

"Damn right nothing." He smiles at me. Oh my, what a handsome smile. He's so yummy. I could just fu- STOP WITH THE SEX.

"I love you." He whispers. I giggle like a school girl. Wait, I am a school girl. I giggle like myself then? Oh whatever. I giggled.

"Aw Kev, I love you too." He kisses both of my cheeks then softly kisses me on my lips. It was tender and loving. Wow, Kevin being tender. Well, when Devie was being concieved he was... OH MY GOSH GWEN, ENOUGH.

"I'm hungry, you want anything?" He kisses my forehead one more time before getting up. He's only wearing basketball shorts. He keeps talking, but I don't hear a work he's saying. I can't help to stare at his bulge. Dammit. I am pregnant. I want him in...

STOP

STOP

STOP

"Gwen?" I snap back in to reality.

"Yes? What?" I stare up into his face. He runs his hand through his bangs.

"You hungry? Want me to buy something?"

"Oh yes. I want ice cream with hot fudge topped with a pickle please." He laughs.

"No."

"What? Why not?" I protest.

"Because it's my house."

"But I'm pregnant!"

"Well you can't use that on me."

"Well, well," His eyebrow rose in amusement. "YOU CAN'T GET PREGNANT." I yelled at him. His eyes widen for a moment, before he turned around and fell over laughing. I stared at him. That was a legitimate claim! Why is he... Hahaha, that was pretty funny. But still, I'm going to win. It takes a few minutes before he stops laughing but when he does, he crawls over to me and bumps his forehead against mine.

"Fine, I'll let you win. I'll go to the store and buy some pickles." Oh my, his voice is so husky. "You want anything else?"

"Yes." I say timidly. I bite my lip.

"Yes?" He questions. I place one hand on his cheek, and the other on his heart.

"You." I close my eyes. I hear him chuckle again.

"What ever you want. After all, you are pregnant." He kisses me again.

* * *

After what seems like forever, Kevin leaves for the store. After a quick bathroom break, I make Kevin's bed and tidy up his room. Which honestly, it's not so bad. I walk out of the room when I'm finished and head over the the kitchen.

"Oh there you are honey." I look in shock to see both my mother and my father in the kitchen. My father's just casually sitting in the table reading the newspaper while my mother and Marly are huddled together. They were smiling. Oh God, it's one of those evil smiles. I'm scared.

"Ma, Da, what are you guys doing here?" I asked slightly backing up against the door.

"Oh well, Marly just told us the good news this morning, so we rushed over here as fast and we can to see you. But you and Kevin were still sleeping, so we decided to just wait here until you woke up." Looking closer at my mother, it looks like she had been crying, but she looks so happy at the same time.

"News?" I asked.

"Gwen, come here." My father spoke without looking up from his paper. He casually turned a page as I approached him. I stood in front of him. My mother and Marly remained silent as they watched me. Gawd, I'm nervous. What the hecko is going on?

"Sit." I take a seat across from him. He turns another page, not saying anything for a good five minutes. Beads of sweat of dipping down m face. Devie is kicking like crazy. She always knows when somethings up. Good baby.

"Gwen, have you thought this through?" What? The baby? Yes, I thought we established months ago that I'm keeping it. I thought he was on board with this. What the fuck? I'm so confused.

"Uh... yeah. I've been think about this for months now actually..?" I respond. He turns another page. Goodness, I wish he'd put that thing down.

"How could you never told us about it?" Is he serious?

"Daddy, you known this was going to happen for months now!" I felt my voice rising but I couldn't control it. "Kevin and I were stupid! But we're going to make up for it! Daddy what is your problem?" He slams the paper on the table and stands up.

"My problem? First, you become stupid enough to get pregnant by a delinquent ("Hey!" Marly cries from the background.). Now I have to hear from Marly that you are engaged?" I'M WHAT? "How do you think that makes me feel? After all we..." I stop listening.

I'm engaged.

I'm engaged!

Oh wow. That makes me so happy.

Wait, WHAT THE FUCK?

I'M FUCKING ENGAGED?

WHAT?

No, no, no. I would know if I was engaged.

"Wait, daddy." I stop his tirade. "Daddy, I'm not engaged. I would know if I am, but I'm not." He cools down.

"What do you mean your not engaged?" Marly asks from my left. I turn to her.

"I mean, we're not engaged..." Daddy sits back down. Momma stepped beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her.

"Gwen, are you sure? Marly said Kevin asked you last night and you said yes." I scanned my brain, recalling all of last night's events. Angela, Cooper,

"Yes Mama, I'd think I'd remember..." '_Will you marry me?' 'Only if you let me sleep.'_

"Oh fuck."

* * *

I sat against the rock. Oh my gosh. I'm engaged. I didn't mean for this to happen. What the hell did i get into? There's no way we can survive a marriage.

"Hey Kiddo." I look up. It's grandma Verona.

"Hello grandma."

"How you doing?" She sat beside me.

"I'm good."

"Don't lie to me child." I sigh as she wrapped her arm around me. I stared into the water.

"I'm pregnant right?" Silence, so I assume she nodded.

"Well, I'm confused. I know I'm keeping the child. I already love him or her. She's mine. You know? And then there's Kevin. I love him. When I first met him, he was gross and dirty. He kept trying to kill Ben and I hated him. I really did! But five years later, he comes back. A totally different person. He's changed Grandma Verona. He's amazing. I love him. I'm in love with him. I'm so in love with him it drives me crazy. He drives me crazy. You know?"

"Before I got pregnant, he didn't want anything from me! He didn't want to be my boyfriend, but he took my virginity. And even afterwards, he didn't want to be my boyfriend. Then I tell him I'm pregnant, he almost kills us. Then he gets into a fight with my father, and abandons me while I'm pregnant with his child. Then he comes back and tells me he wants me."

"Stupidly, I just take him. Despite all the pain he caused me. I just take him to be my boyfriend. Then it's amazing. I'm happy. I'm happier because he's with me. I'm just happy. When I'm with him, I just forget that I'm pregnant. All of it blows it away, all the problems and complications, they're all gone. It scares me. I'm scared because our love is just so amazing."

I cover my face with my hands. Grandma wraps her arm around me and strokes my back gently.

"Lovely story honey, but I'm afraid you haven't told me everything just yet." I lick my lips.

"He asked me to marry him yesterday."

"Oh really? Did you reject him?"

"Well, I kinda said yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't want to marry him."

"Why not? You love him, don't you? And you're having his child."

"Well, marriage doesn't appeal to me."

"Marriage is wonderful." I turned to her.

"How would you know? You left Grandpa Max." Her face remained calm.

"I may have left, but I never left him. He's still my husband. The love of my life. Gwen, honey, I don't expect you to understand. But I've been in love with your Grandfather since the day I met him. My love for him never diminished, if anything it grew. The time we spent apart only proved that we were meant to be together."

"We were off doing our own thing, but that didn't stop us from loving each other. We sent each other long, meaningful letters every single day for 20 years. The only time we lost contact was when he disappeared a few years ago."

"Grandma," She cut me off.

"I know I wasn't there for you, but you need to know. I love your grandfather. Now, and until the end of time. Kevin is just like how Max was at that age. He's the Max to your Verona, the Romeo to your Juliet, the Johnny to your June. You love him. I'm not telling you to marry him. Just make your choice wisely." She got up and kissed my forehead before disappearing.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Kevin was sleeping on his kitchen table when I arrived. I've been sitting in the fish spot for nearly twelve hours, but now here I am, about to my my decision. In front of him was a melt ice cream sundae with a pickle sticking out of it. I wonder how long he's been waiting for me. I sigh and stroke his hair off her cheek.

"Kevin." He stirs a bit. His eyes gently flutter open.

"Gwen?"

"Don't talk." He rises his head up to look at me.

"Kevin, I'm sorry..." He sighs.

"Gwen, you don't have to-"

"...I'm probably going to be the craziest wife imaginable."

"What?" He stands up to tower over me. I smile up at him.

"I'll marry you."

* * *

**I hope that was worth the wait. I apologize again. I know I didn't use the preview from the last chapter. I forget how I was gonna use it so I just improvised.**


End file.
